Power Rangers Titans: Call of the Zords
by Green Ranger X
Summary: A new team of rangers has been formed but the Vandairre have sent a deadly warrior to defeat them. They have only one hope. To unlock the secrets of the Titan Zords.
1. Part 1

  
  
**Part 1**

Things had been going so well for the resistance in the last few days. They had gotten a new base of operations and the Vandairre had been handed their first real defeat. They had also aquired the weapons that the fleeing Vandairre soldiers had left behind. 

Rebecca was even happy for the most part, she had been grateful when Bryan had showed up. She hadn't had anyone her own age to talk to in a long time but just one short day after meeting Bryan her squad had meet the others. She was still trying to figure out what to make of them but over all they were a good group. 

She found that Jarrold was kind of uptight and didn't talk much but the others seemed inclined to do what he said even though most of them had just met a few days before to her he seemed like a natural leader. Jason and Jarrold seemed to be best friends and were constantly out along with Mark exploring the area. 

She also noticed that the girl Leslie seemed to take great pleasure in being with Jarrold which seemed to annoy him to no end. 

Tara and Ashlyn were another matter all together, those two were constantly at each others throats. Rebecca admired Tara for the fact that even though she was the youngest of the group she stood her ground against the older and and more experienced Ashlyn. Rebecca had her doubts that if the two ever did come to blows that Ashlyn would stand much of a chance anyway. 

The next person that Rebbeca had observed was Aron, he didn't talk or smile much which led her to the impression that the young man was very sad, almost lonely and was looking for something that he didn't think that he would ever find. She could also tell that he was hiding something but had no idea what it could be. 

Her new lieutenant had taken to hanging out with this group and seemed as though he belonged with them from the beginning. She was sure that if circumstances were different these same people would have some how found each other and been friends. They were all to close for that not to have happened. These new friends were all good people and she was glad to have them around. 

All of that was good but most importantly the Power Rangers had returned and for the first time in a while it looked like the resistance had a chance of winning the war. After the way that they dealt with those soldiers Rebecca was sure that the Vandairre were in serious trouble. 

The Rangers were simply amazing and on top of everything they had offered her squad a place in their headquarters. The first night there the Rangers had thrown the troops a big party and helped them settle in. 

The only rule that they had was that no on was allowed in the inner rooms of the chamber something to which the Captain quickly agreed. 

Rebecca walked down the long corridor searching what would be her home for at least a little while dreaming of the day when the Rangers would free the Earth. 

"Go to hell Ashlyn" Tara shouted as she stood face to face with the taller girl. "We've only known each other for a few days and already I want to knock your teeth out. 

"You're welcome to try squirt." Ashlyn teased, getting in Taras face. 

"You don't want me to do that. You'll regret it." 

"Try me" Ashlyn growled at the shorter girl. When it became apparent that neither of them would back down Mark stepped in and grabbed Taras arm. 

"Okay Tara you made your point, just let it go." Mark said. 

Tara answered him by placing her hand on his arm and leaning forward while pulling, causing the well intentioned young man to be tossed to the floor. Both girls then looked at him and glared "Stay out of it!" they both shouted. 

Mark groaned and then got up and walked away. "I wish they would stop that." he said to Jason. 

"I know, they've been at it for days." Jason returned. "Jarrold can't you do something?" he asked, looking at the team leader. 

"I'm not getting in the middle of that, you, saw what happened to Mark." Jarrold laughed "Do you think I want to get the same thing." he said indicating the battling girls. "Besides I think that I found something in the computers that might come in handy and I want to check it out some more." 

Tara stopped and looked at her big brother seeming to completely forget about her conflict with Ashlyn. "What'd you find big brother?" she asked. 

Jarrold looked at her and then at the others. "Everyone should see this." he said. The others all gathered around the terminal and looked at the screen. 

"What are those things?" Aron asked. 

"Their called Zords" Jason told the others, who all turned to look a him. 

"Zords?" Leslie questioned "what do they do?" she moved closer to Jarrold to look over his shoulder and the view screen. Jarrold stepped away a few feet and got an annoyed look on his face. 

Leslie simply shrugged her shoulders and walked away. 'Why doesn't he like me?' she asked herself as she looked over and saw him looking the terminal and also taking a few quick peeks at Ashlyn. 'What does she have that I don't?. 

Aron had walked away from the group also and stood on the other side of the room watching Leslie 'she looks so much like Jayna. I could have sworn it was her. I need to go for a walk.' Aron slowly turned and walked through the same large doors that they had all originally come through. 

Sirens started blaring and the room lite up. The Rangers quickly looked around the room to find the source of the confusion until their eyes finally came to rest on the viewing globe. The globe came to life in their presence, projecting the image of a large village into the center of the room. 

Leslie stared at the projection. It looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen it before. 

The scene shifted quickly and and the hologram became filled with Vandairre soldiers who were mercilessly attacking the place. In the background the rangers could see what looked like a large fire blazing through the city. 

Jarrold turned around to look at his team, "We have to get those people out of there." he said. 

"We have to stop this" Mark said as he watched the carnage. 

"Yeah let's go, the Vandairre can't get away with doing this anymore." Bryan added. 

"Alright we're on it." Jarrold said looking around at everyone. "We'll go in unmorphed and try to get as many people out of there as we can before we fight. Let's go." 

Jason looked around to see if he could in everyones mood. This would be only the second time they had done this he for one ws nervous. He noticed Aron wasn't there. 'Must have slipped out before the sirens went off.' "Jarrold better call Aron. He left a few minutes ago." 

Jarrold nodded and then lifted his wrist communicator. "Aron are you there?" Jarrold said into the device. 

After a few seconds of silence there was an answer. "I'm here." Aron said. 

"Good we have an emergency. The Vandairre are attacking a village near here and we need to help those people." Jarrold said, trying his best to explain the sitution quickly. 

"On my way." was Arons reply. When the large door opened Aron was met by the lights and sirens that the others hadn't figured out how to deactivate yet. 

Tara looked Aron over noticing that he looked slightly upset about something and reminded herself to ask him about it later. 

"Lets go." Jarrold said while taking his place in front of the console that had just a week ago powered their coins and gave them the ability to morph. The others followed suit. Each taking a place near the color that represented them. 

They all placed their hands on the panel and in a flash of light they were gone. 

"Look at this place, it's a mess." Jason said as he and the other rangers landed and began to look around at the battered town. 

The towns people were running around in a state of total panic as their town was burning down around them. The Vandairre were chasing the people shooting them indiscrimently. 

Aron had a look of recognition on his face that Jarrold couldn't ignore. "What's wrong Aron, have you been here before?" he asked. 

Aron didn't answer, instead he looked around frantically and when one of the townspeople ran near him he grabbed the mans arm "Where are Jen and Kari?!" he shouted to the man who in reply trembled. Aron pushed the man away and started running towards a house that was a few yards away. Jarrold motioned for Tara to follow him. When they made it to the house Aron kicked in the door and saw a soldier holding a little girl under his arm. Aron immediately ran at the soldier who turned around as if expecting him to be there. Aron froze in his tracks as he recognized him as the soldier that he had fought the other day. 

"Put her down or I'll..." Aron started. 

"Or you'll what? Die maybe" the soldier mocked. 

"Big man picking on a little girl." Aron returned. "Well I guess that's at about your level. I mean I did kick your sorry butt the other day." 

"Show me what you got." the soldier said dropping the little girl to the ground with a hard thud. 

This made Aron mad and he charged at the soldier, who was ready and pulled out a knife. 

Tara was standing at the door and saw the knife come out. She reacted quickly and tackled Aron before he could make it to the soldier. Aron got stood up and glared at her then turned just in time to see the knife coming at his face. He ducked under the knife but it caught him on the back of his ear cutting his head band off and drawing blood. 

Aron responded by grabbing the soldiers arm and pulling him forward while at the same time bringing his left leg back into the soldiers right knee. There was an ear shattering crunch and the soldier fell on has back grabbing his now broken knee. Aron moved in closer to finish him off but heard the click of an energy rifle. He dove to the ground in just enough time to avoid getting his head blown off by another soldier that had just entered the tiny house. He spun around to see where the shot had come from and saw Tara battling three Vandairre soldiers. 

"Come on we have to get out of here." she said. 

"Take Kari and go, I'll hold them off!" Aron shouted to her. 

Tara nodded and grabbed the girls arm. The two ran out of the door and were gone. Aron satisfied that the two girls were out of the house and safe, decided that it was time to cut loose. He ran at one of the soldiers and give him a quick kick to the chin then, spinning around he grabbed another by the arm and pulled him hard, flinging him into the air and into a wall on the other side of the room. 

The third soldier pulled out a torch and fired it, causing the room to burst into flames. Aron heard a scream come from the back room. He quickly punched the soldier with torch in the face causing him to lose his balance. He then kicked him in the head. When the soldier dropped Aron ran into the back room and saw two more soldiers trying to grab Jen. She was doing her best to fight them off but they were to strong and starting to overpower her. 

The new Red Ranger came in with a flying kick and caught one of the back of his head causing him to flip over. The other soldier saw this and jumped out of the nearby window. 

"Are you ok Jen?" Aron asked. 

Jen responded by running over to her friend and hugging him "I'm fine now that you're here" she answered. Then see got a worried look "have you seen Kari?" she asked almost frantically. 

"She's fine. I sent her off with a friend of mine." Aron reassured the upset mother. "Now let's get out of here and get you two together." 

Leslie looked around in horror at the things that were going on around her. She had never seen anything like this, all the blood, burning buildings and people were making her ears ring and her head hurt. She felt as if she were going to be sick and knowing that she was no fighter she did her best to stay near Jarrold and Jason. 

Jarrold was now becoming annoyed by her being so close by. He wished that he had left her behind, she was just getting in the way. She couldn't even fight to defend herself, let alone someone else. 

The team leader was now seriously wondering why she was choosen to be a Ranger and wished that that there was someone else in her place. Still she was a ranger now and maybe he should give her a chance, besides he didn't give her the powers so how could he say that she had no place on the team. 

Ashlyn on the other hand was an excellent fighter and he couldn't see anyone else being on the Yellow Ranger. Jarrold didn't know what it was about her that attracted him, but he did appreciate more then just her fighting skills. 

Ashlyn kicked the soldier in the leg and he went down as she executed a back kick on another that was trying to sneak up behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tara running hand and hand with a small girl. She also noticed that a soldier was running behind the two holding a nasty looking sword. Thinking quickly she picked up a rock. Even though she didn't really like Tara, the younger girl was now her team mate and even she didn't deserve to be caught at the end of a Vandairre sword. Ashlyn throw the rock hitting the soldier in the head. 

He turned around to see where the attack had come from and when he looked back was kicked in the ribs by Tara. This was enough to cause him to double over and grab his bruised his rib, dropping his sword in the process. 

Tara picked the weapon and hit him in the head with it, splitting his helmet in half turning him into a pile of dust. 

"WOW, how'd you do that?" Kari asked kicking the dust pile. 

"I don't know it's like their made out of dirt or something." Tara answered. She then grabbed Kari by the hand, looked at the dust pile one last time and the two ran off "Thanks" she called out to Ashlyn. 

'Did the brat say thanks?' Ashlyn asked herself with a smile. 'Well I quess there's a first time for everything.' she then turned around and ran after another soldier. 

Mark came out of the building glad that no one was in there. He saw Aron across the way and started moving towards his new friend and his companion. They saw him coming and ran towards him but before they could cross the way an there was an explosion that throw all three in different directions. 

Aron got up, rubbed his head and looked around to see if he could find Jen. She was about twenty feet away, still unconcious with two soldiers moving towards her. He started to run towards her but then caught a glimpse Mark laying on the ground in the same situation. 

Leslie looked over and saw that her team mates were in trouble and tried to get Jarrolds attention, when he didn't respond she decided that the only thing that she could do would be to help them herself. The unmorphed Pink Ranger picked up a sword that was laying on the ground nearby. The weapon felt like it weighed a ton but seeing her friends in trouble gave her the strength to lift it. She made it to the Jen and when Aron saw this he ran to help Mark. 

Leslie raised the sword and took a swing at one of the soldiers. He easily blocked the blow and slapped the sword out of her hand, laughing as he did it. He then kicked her in the stomach causing her to double over. 

Ashlyn looked over her shoulder and saw Leslie laying on the ground clutching her stomach with a soldier standing over to her. Ashlyn reached behind her back to grab her morpher but didn't pull it out when she saw Bryan tackle Leslies attacker from behind . 

The Yellow Ranger felt something grab her by the back of her hair and pull her to the side. She and managed to get a glimpse of the tall man that was pulling her hair and lost all control of herself and began to punch him repeatedly until he wasn't moving. 

Another soldier kicked her in the back of her head knocking her down. He then grabbed her hair and lifted her into the air by it. Ashlyn screamed in pain and tried to kick her way free but he slapped he and throw her to the ground, recovering by placing his massive hands around her neck. 

Leslie ran to Ashlyns aid with Jen in tow to help but were both slapped away. Jen fell back hitting the back of her head against a wall and passed out. 

Tara saw this and lept towards the soldier executing a jump kick. She hit him in the back but he didn't budge. Ashlyn was now on the verge of blacking out when the others ran up and stood in front of the soldier. 

"Let her go!" Jarrold ordered. 

"And who exactly is going to make me?" the soldier mocked. 

Jarrold looked around and when he was satisfied that there were no more towns people around he turned back to the soldier and gave him a dirty look "We are." he said. 

The soldier stared at group for a moment and then began to laugh "You don't stand a chance against me, you have no idea what you children are dealing with here." the soldier told them. 

"Let her go" Jarrold repeated. 

"Yeah buddy, you better do it because we're the Power Rangers." Mark said pointing at the soldier. 

"The Power Rangers huh. You kids really have no idea what your doing, do you?" The soldier said, throwing Ashlyn at them and then charged directly at Jarrold, running him into the ground. He then turned around and faced them again. 

There was a stand off for a moment and as the soldiers features started to change. His uniform melted away and the team could now see that he was muscular with blue skin. His helmet then melted away revealing long bright blonde hair. The warrior then reached forward and a large silver hammer appeared in his hand. 

Jason helped Jarrold up and the team surrounded the two of them. Jarrold gave a nodd and the eight Rangers charged at the warrior. With a few kicks and chops he sent them flying through the air, scattered in all directions. "No humans can defeat me." he said. "I told you that you don't know what you're dealing with, I am the most powerful warrior in the Vandairre Empire." 

The team regrouped around Jarrold and he stepped forward. "We'll just see about that." he reached behind his back grabbing his Power Morpher. The others took this as their cue and followed his actions. "It's Morphin Time!" he shouted. 

One by one the Rangers pulled out their morphers and held the devices in front of themselves. 

"Fox!" Bryan called and was tranformed into the Blue Ranger. 

"Cheetah!" yelled Ashlyn as she was transformed into the Yellow Ranger. 

"Panther!" cried Mark as he donned the costume and armor of the Black Ranger. 

"Lynx!" said Jason as became the White Ranger. 

"Dragon!" Tara said becoming the Purple Ranger. 

"Bull!" shouted Aron, who was now standing there as the Red Ranger. 

"Phoenix!" Leslie said, as she began her transformation into the Pink Ranger. 

"Eagle!" shouted Jarrold. He now stood morphed as the Green Ranger. 

The Rangers all gathered around their leader and he looked over his team. "No, it looks like you don't know who you're messing with." Green told the warrior. 

"So it looks like there are more Power Rangers here. But I thought that they would have sent in more than a bunch of punk kids to do the job." 

"Well now you've got to deal with us." 

"No matter I will destroy you just as easily as I defeated the other Rangers, so swears Barberon." 

"You're welcome to try you stinking alien!" Bryan shouted at him. 

Aron looked at the Blue Ranger from beneath hs helmet, he could certainly understand why the others hated aliens he was sure that if he was in their position that he would feel the same way. But what would they do if they found out that he was from another planet. The Red Ranger trembled at the thought. 

Blue Ranger ran at the alien and punched him, which had little or no effect and was batted away as if he were a fly. 

Black Ranger didn't have much more luck and was sent flying through a wall for his effort in trying to kick the warrior. 

Red tried to play it safe by pulling out his blaster and firing. Barberon countered by lifting his hammer and blocking the shot and reflecting it back towards Red leaving a burn mark on his chest plate and sending him into a spin. 

Purple ran to the Red Ranger and helped him back up. She looked at her friend with sympathy. At first he didn't understand why she was looking at him like that then he remembered that she had been there when he lost his head band and must have seen his ears and blood. Then that comment that Bryan had made must have drawn out sympathy for him. "Please don't tell anyone Tara" pleaded Aron. 

"Aron we're you're friends you can trust us." Tara said. 

"You heard what Bryan said about aliens. What if everyone else feels the same way? Please keep this a secret." he begged. 

"I won't say anything but they'll find out eventually. You can't hide the truth from your friends forever." the younger Ranger told her friend. 

The two got up to rejoin the battle and Green meet them and helped the limping Red Ranger to the others. Red stood on his own and looked Barberon "It's gonna be harder than that to get rid of us" he said. 

"We don't have time for this." Green said "Call out the weapons." 

"Right!" all of the others shouted at once. Turning around reaching forward and pulling out their weapons. 

"Plasma Bow!" said Purple.

"Earth Axe!" said Blue. 

"Flame Sais!" said Red. 

"Earth Sword!" said Yellow. 

"Ice Blade!" said White. 

"Elemental Staff!" said Black. 

"Storm Sword!" said Green. 

All of the Rangers pulled out their weapons, except for for Pink who couldn't quit figure out how they had done it. In stead she pulled out her blaster. 

White and Black ran at Barberon and swung their weapons at him, Barberon ducked under the attacks and swung his hammer at White hitting him in his chest armor. He then turned around performing a spin kicked that nailed the Black Ranger in the chest knocking the wind out of him. 

"Don't you guys get it, you can't beat me." Barberon taunted. 

"You think so huh?" Green said, lifting his weapon in the air. 

"Now you're in for it pal." said Purple, as aimed her bow at their opponent. 

Green Ranger nodded at his purple clad sister "THUNDER STORM!" he shouted. Bolts of green energy lanced out from the weapon towards Barberon. 

"PLASMA ARROW!" exclaimed the Purple Ranger as she fired the purple plasma energy that powered her weapon. 

The two blasts merged together and stuck Barberon causing him to explode in a cloud of smoke and fire. "He's not as tough as he sounded" Purple said. 

"You have no idea how tough I am." came Barberons voice from within the flames.

The Rangers all turned to look and saw Barberon standing there. He pulled something off of the belt that he was wearing and dropped it on the ground. A green slime like substance flowed from the object onto Barberons leg and up the length of his body. 

"Guys this is not good, we're gonna be in trouble." White said. 

Barberons body began to expand and grow and then he changed shape with blue tentacles appearing on his back, gold spikes on his head and a second hammer appearing in his other hand. 

"I think our problem just got a lot bigger" Purple said. The others looked at her and groaned at the attempt at a joke. 

"Are all of the towns people clear?" Green asked. 

"Yeah, the towns been completely evacuated." Pink answered. 

"Good then we're out of here too." said Green "Let's teleport." 

The Rangers all reached into the air and in an instant were teleported away. 

When they materialized the Rangers found themselves in the now familiar Command Center, with their helmets sitting in the various positions around the console. Blue walked over to the communications control and activated it. "Captain Sawyer. This is the Blue Ranger do you read me?" 

"I read you Rangers." came the response over loud speakers. "What can I do for you.?" 

"We were just in a battle and need you to pick up and escort the survivors to a safe spot." 

"No problem, where are they?" Captain Sawyer returned. 

"I'm sending the coordinates now." Blue said. 

"Got them and we're on it. Captain Saywer out." 

"Good that's taken care of. Now what are we going to do about that big jerk?" 

"Well there's only one thing that we can do?" Jarrold said. 

Jason stepped forward knowing exactly what his friend was thinking. "The Zords." he said. 

"We need all the help we can get and those Zords are the answer." Jarrold told them. 

"Then let's get to em before the creep Barberon attacks another village." Tara spoke up. 

"There's a problem with that." 

"What kind of problem?" Mark asked. 

"The Zords were hidden away by the last group of Rangers so Emperor Nicandros couldn't find them." Jason said. 

"How'd you know that?" Ashlyn questioned. 

"Didn't you pay attention stupid, the bald guy said his dad was a Power Ranger." Tara said, glaring at Ashlyn. 

"Actually all three of my parents were Rangers." 

The others all looked at Jason "All three" they said simultaneously. 

"Long story, I'll tell you about later." 

"Why don't we just ask your parents where they hid those Zords?" Leslie suggested. 

Jarrold looked over at her. 'Maybe she is good for something after all' he thought. "Good idea Leslie, plus I'd like to meet the orignals anyway." 

"It's settled then but only three of us go." Jason said. 

"It's your call Jason, who's going?" Jarrold asked his best friend. 

"Well, you're the team leader and my best friend so you're in, and then we'll take Leslie with us because I think she'd like to meet my mom." Jason told them, secretly smiling to himself. He knew how Leslie felt about Jarrold and thought that maybe by getting them alone that his friend would give her half a chance. He couldn't see why the team leader was so hard on the girl, she was sweet and beautiful and besides that Ashlyn wasn't paying him any attention so why couldn't he see how poor Lelsie must've felt at his rejections. 

Leslie looked over to Jason , telling him thank you with her eyes and then she turned to face Jarrold and with a smile walked past him heading towards her quarters. "I better get some things ready" she said. 

"Some things!" Jarrold exclaimed. 

"Calm down bro, it is a two day walk." Jason told them. 

Jarrold looked at Jason then at Leslie 'Damn a two day walk with her, I don't know if I'm going to survive' "Well I guess I better get somethings together myself." 

Jason and Leslie shot each other a look and then each walked over to their seperate quarters giggling. 

After they left the room the other Rangers began to laugh at them. 'What are they lauging at?' Jarrold wondered to himself as he walked down to his room. 

'Mom and dad are gonna be proud of me' Jason thought to himself. He smiled 'this is gonna be cool.' 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Part 2

  
  
**Part 2**

Jason, Jarrold and Leslie had been walking for hours and Jarrold was starting to get upset with the way that Leslie had been hovering close to him since the trio had left the Power Chamber. He couldn't figure out why Jason had brouhgt her along but it was his call so Jarrold didn't argue. Jarrold stopped suddenly and Leslie (who hadn't really been paying attention to where she was walking) bumped into him. "Watch out." Jarrold said.

"I'm sorry, I guess that I'm so tired that I wasn't paying attention." Leslie managed to get out. 'Why am I here?' she asked herself. 'He doesn't even like me, he's in love with Ashlyn' 

"It's okay just be more careful" Jarrold told her. 

Leslie turned and looked at Jason, who had sat down to take a breather "How long is it going to take to get there?" she asked her friend. 

"About another day and a half if we hurry. It's a long walk." Jason answered. 

"Yeah, so we better get going before Barberon attacks again." the team leader said. "And Leslie please be a little more careful." 

"I will." Leslie said meekly. 

'Why is he so hard on her' Jason thought to himself as the group began to walk once more. 'Can't he see that she just has crush on him? Besides she's beautiful and if I were him I wouldn't wait a minute to be with her. Oh well his lose I quess' 

'I wish she would quit walking so close to me, she's starting to get annoying. Even though she is really cute' Jarrold told himself. 

"Jason tell us about your parents." said Leslie. "I'd like to know about the Power Rangers that came before us." 

"Yeah let us in on the little mystery of how you can have three parents and have them all be Rangers." Jarrold probed. 'This should be interseting.' 

"Well it's not a mystery really, you see my stepmom was the original Pink Ranger and my was one the original Green Ranger and fought for Rita Repulsa. He was freed from the spell that was made him evil and he joined the team as the first Green Ranger. Rita came up with a plan to steal his powers but he gave them to his best friend and left the team." 

"Wow, your dad really had a tough time didn't he?" Leslie said, making more of a comment than a question. 

"Yeah but that's not the worst part. You see the parents of Angel Grove got kidnapped by the Dra-Mole one of Ritas monster. To save them the Rangers agreed to give up their power but after they did Rita double-crossed them and kept their parents. The only choice they had was to give my dad his powers back and sned him to retrieve their power coins. His powers were limited and he had a hard time in the fight but eventually he won and the Rangers saved the parents. Later Ritas master Lord Zedd came to Earth to find out why in ten-thousand years she hadn't managed to take over one littele planet. He banished her and gave sent a monster to Earth to beat the Rangers. The monster nearly destroyed their Zords but Zordon managed to save them and create new Zords out of them. My dads powers were to weak to handle a new Zord so he didn't get one." 

"Jason, is Zordon that head that gave us our powers?" Jarrold interrupted. 

"I don't see how it could've been, dad told me that Zordons been dead for years." Jason answered 

"What I really want to know is how that guy know who we were." Leslie said. 

"I think we'd all like to know that Leslie" Jarrold said. "Anyway, Jason go on. 

"Well dad fought with the Rangers for a while longer but his powers kept getting weaker and weaker so Lord Zedd come up with a plan to drain him of his powers permanetly. He kept sending monsters to ambush dad until his power drained completely. Dad was sad so he left Angel Grove for vacation to take his mind off things. Zedd had a plan to kidnap him and turn him evil again. At the same time Zordon had created new powers and was looking for someone to give them to and since dad had proven himself worthy Zordon teleported him away seconds before Zedd got ahold of him. Dad was given new powers and became the White Ranger, he was also given a new Zord and placed in command of the team." 

"Sounds like your dad finally got what he deserved." Leslie cut in. 

"But it didn't last." Jason continued "Rita came back and married Zedd. The two were very powerful but the Rangers managed to keep beating the couple. Three of the Rangers left to go to a peace conference and three new Rangers came in to replace them while they were away. The new Rangers helped fight Rita and Zedd until they found and released a creature named Ivan Ooze." 

"I've heard of him didn't he tear Angel Grove to shreds?" Jarrold asked. 

"Yeah and he destroyed the Command Center. The Rangers were powerless and were sent to a planet called Phaedos and were attacked by a group of Tenga warriors. Without their powers they were all but defenseless, but a warrrior named Dulcea saved them and took them to a temple where she helped them unlock their animal spirits and gave them the powers of the Ninjetti. The Rangers got the great power and came back to Earth to defeat Ivan. 

After they beat him things went pretty much back to normal and the Rangers got their old powers back. Ritas brother Rito came and brought an army of Tengas and a monster egg with him. The egg hatched and the Rangers went to defeat the monster but their ThunderZords were destroyed abnd their powers were lost. Zordon sent them to find Ninjor, the being that created the power coins in the first place to see if he could give them new powers. He gave them powers based on their spirit animals and they reactivated their NinjaZords. 

They beat the monster and sent Rita and Zedd packing. About that time Rita kidnapped an Australian girl that had just moved to Angel Grove and placed her under a spell. After a short while the Rangers found out what was going on. The girl saw my step mom falling off a balance beam and got so concerned that she broke the spell on her own. The girl took mom to the hospital and the two became such good friends that when she was leaving mom gave her powers to her and she became the second Pink Ranger. 

"That's cool, but where does your real mom come in?" Leslie asked totally engrossed in the story. 

"I'm getting to it." Jason said "Have some patience." 

"I hope that get back soon, if Barberon attacks while they're gone we're going to be in serious trouble." Tara said. 

"Yeah that guy was bad news" agreed Mark. 

"Well when we get those Zords we're gonna trash him" Ashlyn added. 

The lights in the command center dimmed and sirens sounded. "Damn well I guess it's time to go beat this guy down." Bryan said in response to the sirens. 

"Yeah, It's Morphin Time" Aron said reaching behind his back and grabbing his Morpher. 

"Panther!" 

"Cheetah!" 

"Fox!" 

"Dragon!" 

"Bull!" 

The Rangers teleported in five streaks of multi-colored light to face their opponent. Red landed in the middle of a rushing crowd and grabbed the arm of a man that was running past him. The man stopped and looked at Red and started to cry. "I don't believe it your a Power Ranger" he said. "It's been so long." 

"What's going on here?" the Red Ranger questioned. 

"There's a monster attacking us." the man said frantically. "He just appeared out of nowhere and started tearing up the place." 

"Go ahead and get out of here while we take care of him." Red told the man. 

The man ran off and then took a look back at the Rangers and smiled. 'Those aliens are in trouble now.' the man told himself. 

The others gathered around the Red Ranger and started to look around for thei r opponent. Barberon stepped out from behind a building and glared at the Rangers "Only five of you this time? What happened did your friends get scared and not want fight anymore." he taunted, walking towards the Rangers. 

"Hey bonehead in case you forgot the Green Ranger kicked you butt last time!" Purple shouted. 

"Oh yeah then how come you guys ran off then?" Barberon returned. 

"Because we had better things to do than wipe the floor with you." Blue answered. 

"Yeah well try to wipe the floor with me this time little Rangers." Barberon said angerily as he ran at the arrogant youngsters. 

"You want it you got it pal." sneered Blue as he took up a fighting stance and then ran to intercept the monster. 

"Here have one of these." Yellow said, jumping up and springing off of Blues shoulder and flying at the alien with with a kick. Barberon staggered slightly but held his ground causing the Yellow Ranger to fall back and land on her rear. Barberon reached down and grabbed the girl by her neck and hoisted her in to air. He then kicked her back into the air like a soccerball and puched her in the stomach as she flew up. 

"Do the rest of you whimps want what I just gave your yellow friend." Barberon growled. 

Purple charged him "No one does that to her but me you jerk!" the youngest Ranger said. "Now have one of these." The Purple Ranger pulled out her bow and aimed at her adversary "Plasma Storm!" she shouted as she let loose a spray of bright purple energy. 

Barberon laughed as the energy hit him "That actually felt kinda good little girl. To bad your green leader isn't here to put some more power into it. That didn't feel quite the same." Barberon taunted. "Now it's my turn." Barberon pulled out his hammer and struck the ground with it causing a fissure in that ground that rippled towards the Purple Ranger, she responded by jumping up over the fissure but Barberon was determined to hit her so brought his hammer up and caught her in the stomach causing her to hit the ground and slide back at the other Rangers. She grasped her stomach in pain and passed out cold. 

Barberon stood over the helpless Purple Ranger and raised his hammer to hit her. "Oh no you don't!" cried Black, who was already in mid-move. "Meteor Rain!" he twirled his staff and and tossed it into the air. Rocks and rubble began to raise from the ground and merged together forming a giant boulder above Barberon. The ball turned bright red and burst into flames. The giant meteor then dropped down towards the monster splitting into smaller framents on the way. Each fragment struck Barberon causing him to go down in a smoking heap. "Don't mess with the Rangers" Black said as he picked up the young Purple Ranger and carried her over to the others. 

Red stepped back and looked up. Black turned around to see what his teammate was looking at and saw that his attack had not finished Barberon as he had thought. Red grabbed Purple from Black and they ran to join the others. "What does it take to stop this guy?" Red asked. 

"You don't seem to get it, do you" the now giant Barberon laughed. "There's no way you're gonna beat me, you guys are gonna end up like the little Purple Ranger." 

"The cities clear." Blue announced. 

"Then we're outta here". Red told them. 

The Rangers reached for the air and teleported away in flashes of light. "You can't run from me forever Rangers" Barberon called as he kicked over a building and then shrunk back down to normal size. "No you can't run forever. I'll get rid of you just like I did the last Rangers." 

"So are you going to finish telling us about your parents?" Leslie asked, it was getting late so the trio had decided to stop and make camp for the night. They were still a long way away from Jasons home and needed as much rest as they could get. Still Leslie and Jarrold both were intrigued by his story and wanted to here the rest of it. 

"Okay where as I?" 

"The Australian girl had just gotten your moms powers." Jarrold reminded him. 

"Oh yeah, well Ritas dad Master Vile came to Earth and turned turned time backwards causing all the Rangers to turn into children. Since the Rangers were so young they didn't have the ability to Morph so Zordon sent them back in time to find the Zeo sub-crystals that they had hidden a few months before. 

While they were away Zordon called for help from a group of Rangers from the planet Aquitar. The Aquitian Rangers fought bravely but had to return to their planet several times because the were dependent on minerals in the water of their world to survive. 

Eventually the young Power Rangers found the crytals that they were after and returned them to the present but one of the Rangers decided to stay in the past and sent a new friend along with her crystal. 

The Aquitians beat Rita and Zedd but as last revenge they sent Rito and Goldar to blow up the Command Center and still the Zeo crystal. Alpha teleported the Rangers away before they were hurt. The Rangers ran back to the command center and found a hiddden chamber underneath.

Inside the hidden chamber they found Zordon, Alpha the Zeo Crystal and a completely new Command Center or Power Chamber as they now called it. Zordon gave the Rangers new powers based on the Zeo crystal. Their new friend became the Yellow Ranger and dad was now the Red Ranger. 

The Red Ranger Rocky became the Blue Ranger, the Black Ranger Adam became the Green Ranger and the Pink Ranger kept her color also the original Blue Ranger Billy took up a role of support in the Power Chamber. 

These new powers came just in time because the no sooner than they got their power did a new group of Aliens attacked. These aliens were from the Machine Empire and ruled by King Mondo and Queen Machina. Mom sent dad a letter breaking up with him and he found a new love in the Australian girl that had become the Pink Ranger. 

The Rangers fought the machines and eventually the machines started to gain the upper hand. This changed when the Rangers detected a mysterious energy source heading in from deep space. They were attacked by a monster and were losing badly until a mysterious Ranger dressed in black and gold appeared and saved them. Just as quickly as he would appear he would disappear without a word. 

The Rangers encountered this new friend several times and each time he would bail them out and then vanish without a trace. The Rangers were contacted by the Aquitians and told that they had this Gold Ranger and that he had been hurt very badly, 

They introduced him as Prince Trey of Triforia and told them that he was dying from an attack. He was teleported to Earth and and he told the Rangers that if he died while he had the Gold Ranger power that they would be lost forever. The only answer was to find someone to take the power. 

At first they tried to give the power to Billy the original Blue Ranger but because of the explosion his body had absorped negative protons and he would not be able to use the powers. At least that's what he told the others, but dad told me that he never believed that story. The only answer was to find someone else that could handle the powers and to that end dad went and found a friend that had returned to Angel Grove just a few days before. 

When the machines got wind of this they tried to capture them but were not fast enough and the two escaped. In the Power Chamber dad told his best friend Jason who was also the original Red Ranger what was going on and Jason agreed to take the Gold Powers.

Jason became the new Gold Ranger. The Rangers defeated King Mondo and for revenge the machines captured dad, brainwashed him and made him their leader. For the second time in his career my dad was forced to turn to evil. Jason became team leader again and did his best to save dad. They succedded just in time, because the Gold Powers began to slowly eat away at Jason life force. 

Prince Trey returned from Triforia and took back the powers, saving Jasons life in the process King Mondo who had been reassembled choose this time to attack but the Gold Ranger revealed a new ability and used his staff to make the Rangers grow. 

The Rangers beat the machines and chased then away from Earth for what looks like forever. 

Jarrold looked like he had seen a ghost. "What happened to this Jason" Jarrold asked. 

"I'll get to that in a moment." the younger Jason told him. 

"Yeah and hurry up and get to your parents" Leslie rushed. 

There was a rustle in the trees behind them, Jarrold jumped up and looked at them. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked. 

"Hear what?" asked Jason. 

"There's something in those trees, I'm going to check it out. You guys wait here." 

"We all better go, if it's trouble you might need help and we shouldn't leave Leslie alone." Jason argued. 

"Okay, but Leslie you stay back and try to stay out of the way alright." 

"Alright I'll be careful." said Leslie in a rather cheery mood." The three slowly walked into the trees but didn't see anything. 

"Are you sure you heard something?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah it was coming from right here as." Jarrold said pointing to the spot that he standing on. 

"Well there's no one here now" Leslie said. 

There was another rusting sound behind them. This time they all heard it and turned around. Jarrold ran towards the area that the sound was coming from. He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it. "There it is!" Jarrold called out. 

The shadow moved past Leslie, who in response shrieked and jumped back. Jason ran over to her "You ok?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." she answered. 

"Which way did he go?" 

"I didn't see. He just ran past me." she said. 

"Nevermind, I got him." Jarrold called. He walked out from behind a group of trees holding up a boy by the collar of his shirt. 

"Let go of me you jerk." the boy screamed, trying to fight of the bigger man. 

"Shut up!" Jarrold said shaking the kid a little. 

Leslie walked over to Jarrold and slapped his hand away from the boys collar. "Let him go Jarrold, he's probably alone and scared" she told the team leader. 

Jarrold let the kid go and glared at him for a moment "Why were you following us?" he asked. 

"I was listening to the story." the boy answered. Then he turned to Jason. "Were your mom and dad really the Power Rangers?" he asked. 

"You heard what I said." Jason told the kid. "And you shouldn't be sneaking around kid." 

"Leave him alone." Leslie told them. "Are you hungry?" she asked turning to the kid. 

"I haven't eaten in days." he told her. 

"Well we have sme food and your welcome to share it with us." Leslie smiled. 

"What!!!" Jarrold and Jason both shouted. 

"Well we can't let him go hungry and can't leave him out here alone, he's coming with us when we get going in the morning." 

"No way." Jarrold told her. "There is no way that we're taking him with us." 

"Oh yes we are" she said glaring at Jarrold. 

Jarrold walked away frowning. He grabbed Jason by the arm and led him over to a group of trees. "Why did you ask her to come?" 

Jason just shrugged and walked back to the camp fire. 

** To Be Continued **


	3. Part 3

  
  
**Part 3**

Mark walked around the halls of the Power Chamber, even though he had been here a few days the place still took some getting used to. He hadn't been in many buildings in his life and certainly none as big as his current home. Mark made his way to the kitchen for a late night snack (he also hadn't been free to eat when ever he wanted to so he was going to take advantage of it while he could). The young man opened the kitchen door and walked in heading straight for the refrigerator. When he reached it he noticed that the door was wide open, thinking nothing of it he reached looked inside and saw more food than he had ever seen in his life. Mark literally couldn't figure out what he was going to eat first. After a moment of staring he decided on a simple ham sandwich and gathered together the ingredients. Laying everything on the counter has was startled when he heard a bang behind him. Mark turned around quickly to see the young Purple Ranger limping into the kitchen. "Tara what are you doing out of bed?" he asked "After what happened in the fight you should be resting." 

"I would be but I got hungry and decided to get something to eat." The Purple Ranger told her new friend. "What are you doing up so late anyway." 

"Well I've never been in any place like this so every night I go on a walk through the Power Chamber just to look around. It's like I'm in some kind of dream and I just want to see as much of it as I can before I wake up." Mark turned around and handed the girl one of the sandwiches had had just made. "Besides who would have been up to make this for you?" he laughed. 

The two turned took a seat at the table and looked at their late night snacks. "Were you in here before?" Mark asked. 

"No that would have been us." came the answer. They looked over and saw Ashlyn, Bryan and Aron coming out of the small room that was behind the kitchen. 

"I guess none of us could sleep." said Bryan as he pulled up a seat next to Tara.

"Well some of us can't afford to miss out on our beauty sleep." Tara teased looking over to Ashlyn. She still couldn't understand why she didn't like the older girl but it felt so good to insult her that the Purple Ranger couldn't seem to help herself.

"What the hell is your problem squirt?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Yeah Tara what's your problem?" Aron asked 

"I don't know I just can't help myself. I'm never like this with anyone else. I honestly can't stand her." Tara said getting up and walking away from the table. 

The girl made it to the kitchen door and fell over. The others saw this and ran to her but she was unconcious. "What's wrong with her?" Ashlyn asked. She was concerned with the loud mouth little girl. Even though the Tara was rude and treated her badly Ashlyn liked the girl (not that she would admit it to anyone). 

"We better get her to the infirmary. She's pretty bad, probably from the hit Barberon gave her." Mark announced. He picked up the small Purple Ranger and she began to shake violently in his arms. 

"Damn we better hurry and get her stabilized." 

Ashlyn stood in shock as the girls eyes opened and rolled to the back of her head. Tara began to vomit violently and her body went limp. "Is she..." Ashlyn started. 

"No but she's getting worse." Mark answered as he ran through the door. 

"Are you hungry?" Leslie asked the boy. 

"Yeah I haven't eaten in days." he answered. 

"We don't have that much food Leslie and we have another days walk from here." Jason told his teammate. 

"So that means we'll all eat a little less until we get to your parents house." Leslie returned. "There's no way I'm letting this little boy go hungry." 

"Fine, just make the food Leslie" Jarrold told her, the team leader then turned to Jason "So what happened after the machines were chased from earth?" he asked the White Ranger. 

"Well, after the machines left Earth the Rangers started to prepare for their high school graduation. They were enjoying the rest and relaxation and the chance to just be ordinary teenagers but that wouldn't last for long. You see there was this space pirate named Divatox, and according to dad she was one of the nastiest villians to attack Earth. She came her chasing a wizard by the name of Lerigot to get a golden key that he was carrying. Apparently the key had the power to free Divatox's fiancee from a prison that he had been in for thousands of years. To make it worse she required a sacrifice so she kidnapped Jason the former Gold Ranger and my mom Kim. Divatox tricked the Rangers into releasing Lerigot to her and got away with the wizard the key and the two former Rangers." 

"Divatox sounds like a real terror." Leslie said as she stood up from the campfire that they had made a few hours ago. 

"To beat her the Rangers needed to adopt new powers based on the power of Lerigots key. They gave up their Zeo Powers even though dad said that he felt that the Zeo Powers were a lot more powerful than the Turbo Powers. The Rangers also lost the Blue Ranger in a training accident and a new Ranger took his place. The Rangers along with their new Zords managed to save everyone from Divatox. Zordon left Earth with Alpha 5 leaving the Rangers with a new mentor named Dimitria. The team all graduated and retired, transferring their powers to a new team all except for the new Blue Ranger, Justin. Mom went to london to study ballet and dad began to drive race cars. Adam and Tanya got married and traveled around the world so that Adam could carry out his carrier as a stuntman in movies." 

"So how'd they get back together?" Leslie asked, handing Jason a small wooden bowl with some soup in it. 

"I'll tell you after I eat." he said as he shoved the spoon in his mouth. 

"Is she OK?" asked Aron as he walked into infirmary and looked at the smallest Ranger. 

"That jerk Barberon beat her up pretty badly, I don't know if she's even going to wake up" Mark told him. 

"Next time we take him out for good!" Aron announced, seething with anger. "He's going to pay for this." 

"Yeah nobody gets to beat on the runt but me!" Ashlyn declared. 

As if on cue every single alarm in the place went off simultaneously. The Rangers all looked at each other and then to Tara. "You guys go, I'll stay with the squirt". Mark said. 

Aron reached behind his back and the others took it as a sign that they were going into battle "It's Morphin Time!" he called out. 

"Cheetah" Ashlyn said. 

"Fox" Bryan called. 

"Bull" Aron said. 

In a flash of light the three Rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber and and appeared on the outskirts of a small town. 

"Rangers!" came a voice from on the across the street. 

The trio looked to see who was calling them and recognized Capt. Sawyer. Aron stepped forward, taking immediate lead. "What's going on here Captian?" the Red Ranger asked. 

"Barberon and some of his soldiers are attacking the town and we came as fast as we could but we haven't been qable to hold them back. Their really kicking our butts." she said in one breathe. 

"Well don't worry we're her now." The Red Ranger said with mock confidence. Of course this was just for appearences, he knew as well as the others that Barberon had single-handley beat eight Rangers then five so what chance did the three of them stand against the warrior that destroyed the original Power Team. Red Ranger walked over to Captian Sawyer and looked at her. Get your men out of here, we'll take of the rest." He said almost arrogantly. 

Becky looked over the Red Ranger not knowing if she should argue but decided the better of it, after all these were the Power Rangers and she knew that if anyone could stop these monsters it would be them. She started to run and gather her troops but stopped to take on look back at the Rangers. She was scared for them but smiled on the inside at how brave they were. She just hoped when it came down to it thst she was this brave. 

The three Rangers gathered in a circle and looked at each for a moment then Bryan stepped forward and looked at his two companions. "So what are we going to do about this guy?" he asked. "I mean he's kicked our butts twice aleady and everytime we fight him we come back with less of us. He's just to powerful." 

The others knew that the Blue Ranger had a point but none of them wanted to give up. "I say we keep fighting him to the last one of us if we have to." Ashlyn said. "We can't let him or anyone else have control of our planet. I mean tht's why we became Rangers isn't it?" 

"It's settled then" Aron said as he stepped forward to take the lead "we fight this jerk and we take him out this time." Aron said harshly as he turned and ran towards Barberon. 

The others followed his lead and soon found themselves standing face to face with their opponent. "So you Rangers came back for more huh?" Barberon taunted "How comes there looks like there's less of you this time, could it be because I kicked your butts." he laughed. 

"Not half as bad as were going to kick yours for what you did to Tara." Ashlyn yelled at him. 

"You mean the little purple kid?" Barberon asked, with obvious fake concern. 

"You know who I mean scumbucket!" Ashlyn shouted. "You're going to be sorry." 

"No Yellow Ranger, it's you who's going to be sorry." the warrior said as he charged at Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn stepped to the side, pulled out her blaster and shot Barberon in the arm. He quickly turned around and slapped her in the side of the helmet with such force that she was sent flying 30 feet into a building a slumped over only half-concious. 

Inside his helmet Bryans mouth dropped as he saw what Barberon did to the Yellow Ranger. True none of them had known each other for more than a few days but he didn't think that anyone would be able to do that to her even unmorphed. "Ashlyn are you okay?" Bryan called to her. 

"You should be more worried more about if you're going to be ok." Barberon warned The Blue Ranger as he leaped over him and cut off his path to Ashlyn. 

"Plasma Axe" Blue Ranger shouted as he spun around and pulled out his weapon. "Backoff jerk" he ordered. 

"You just don't get it do you? I eat Power Rangers for breakfast. Just look at your friends or read a history book." 

"Shut up and fight!" Blue Ranger screamed as he charged at his opponent. 

The Red Ranger looked in shock as he saw the to adversaries collide head first into one another. A huge cloud of smoke arose around them and when it cleared Aron saw that his friend was in a being held upside down by one leg with Barberon holding the Blue Rangers plasma axe. "You want some of me Red Ranger." Barberon taunted. 

Aron responded by rasing his arm to his helmet. "Mark are you there?" he said into his communicator. 

"I'm here" came the reply. 

"I need an emergency teleport" Red Ranger told him. "Bryan and Ashlyn are down."

In three flashes of light the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers disappeared and were once again in the safety of the Power Chamber. "Are the ok?" Mark asked as he picked up Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn pushed him away and stood up "I'm fine." she said 

"Well Bryans not we have to get him to the infirmary and you got hit pretty hard we better check you out to." Aron said grabbing the Yellow Rangers arm. 

Ashlyn demorphed and then took of started off towards the infirmary like she was told. Aron looked over to Mark "I don't think we can beat him" he whispered to the Black Ranger." 

"Yeah it looks like we need those Zords fast. I'll contact Jarrold and the others." Mark returned. 

"I got you Mark" Jarrold said as he lowered his wrist communicator. 

Jarrold turned to look at the others "We have to get those Zords and get back fast. Barberon attacked twice and my sister and Bryan are pretty bad off." he told the others. 

"If we hurry we can be there in a about three hours. But that means no more rest breaks." Jason announced. 

"Okay but you have to finish the story." Leslie throw in. 

The three Rangers and the kid that they had picked up started off towards the destination. 

"Yeah you said that you would tell us how your mom and dad finally got married." The kid said excitedly. 

"Okay calm down." Jason told the kid. "Mom and dad stayed in contact and dad visited mom every during the summer. They were happy in and things seemed to be going good for them up til the time that Terra Venture left for the new world. Dad was selected to go but decided to stay and be with mom and he even proposed to her the night that the colony left. Aliens hadn't attecked the Earth in a while so the then current team of Rangers left Earth to explore the universe leaving only one Ranger, Justin who had recovered his Turbo Powers. That's when Diablicos attacked and with no other Rangers to help him Justin had his hands full and needed help so he went to find my dad and some others. Eventually he found several different former Rangers and all of them assumed the Turbo Ranger powers. Things were different this time though. Since Justin had brought everyone together he became the leader and was the Red Ranger. Dad became the Green Ranger again. They also got contacted Jason, the original Red Ranger and he became the Black Turbo Ranger. Rocky got his old powers back and became the Blue Ranger. Dad made a suggestion and they found an old friend named Trini and asked her to become the Pink Turbo Ranger which she agreed to. While on a mission to Africa the Rangers came across an old friend and ended up having to be saved by her when she donned the Yellow Turbo Powers. Now with the Aisha as the new Yellow Ranger they returned to Angel Grove and started work on rebuilding the Power Chamber. Work went slowly, between the battles and trying to maintain normal lives things didn't seem like they would ever settle down." 

"How did they manage?" Jarrold asked, really getting into the story. 

"Well at first it was really hard, but they started to make the best of it. Mom and dad got married so that was a happy time for everyone. Also something else happened that made helped out. There had been a mysterious Ranger that appeared and and disappeared several times to help out. Justin had become quit familiar with him but not as much as the other Rangers were. The Phantom Ranger as he was called decided that it was time for him to reveal himself to the others. It appears that after Zordon left Earth he got in contact with Aquitar and began an experiment that was supposed to change everything that was known about the Morphin Grid. He called upon one of the greatest minds that he knew of and the two work together to create a new set of powers that were bestowed upon a former Ranger. The Rangers were surprised when during Mom and dads wedding one of their oldest friends returned and revealed himself to be the phantom. Now with Billy back on the team the Power Chamber was rebuilt in no time." 

"You mean that Billy the first Blue Ranger turned out to be the Phantom Ranger that whole time?" Jarrold asked. After recieving a bunch of stares Jarrold spoke again. "I read about it in the history archives in the Chamber." he returned. 

"Well anyway with the technology that Billy back with him the Rangers upgraded their powers and even rebuilt the Power Chamber in less than a week. Justin also decided that he need time away from the team and turned over his powers to Jason who once again becam leader of the Rangers. The team needed to find a new Black Ranger fast becuase Billy was about to upgrade their powers to the next level and if all the powers were upgraded at the same time then the Morphin Grid could have been damaged. Luckily there was an unexpected visitor to Angel Grove at the time, unfortunately the visitor was kidnapped some of Diabolicos goons. The Rangers last mission with the Turbo powers was to save their friend. After the rescue the Rangers powers were upgraded and Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger became the Black Bio Ranger. Billy also gave each Ranger a power coin that they were to guard until the time when a new group of Rangers were to take over." 

"Are those the coins that we have?" Leslie asked. 

"I believe so. I got the ones I had from my mom and dad. Since each coin activated the same way they must all be the Power Coins that Billy gave hem to protect." 

"Hold on" Jarrold interrupted. "So where did the other two coins come from." he pointed out. 

"I'll have to ask my dad about that when we get there." Jason told him. "With the new powers the Rangers beat Diabolicos in just a few more months and after about two years of battle the Rangers were once again free to lead normal lives. 

Jason and Trini were married and announced that Trini was pregnant. Billy returned to Aquitar to be with his wife and daughter. 

Mom took over the Pink Power until the baby was born wanting them so much that she didn't tell anyone that she was pregnant. Aisha got a deal singing and went on tour where she ran into another Ex-Ranger and the two started dating. 

Kimberly bought the Angel Grove Youth Center that they all used to hang out at and started teaching gymnastics full time. Things seemed to be going well, that was until the next alien attack. This time it was from Emperor Nicandros and the Vandairre. Their first attack left Aisha crippled and the Zords in pieces. 

Jason tried to bring the team back together and found Justin. Kimberly took over the Yellow Ranger powers and Justin became the Black Ranger. New Zords were built quickly but they were incomplete and couldn't form a MegaZord. The new Zords were destroyed quickly and then the worst thing that could have happened did. 

Kimberly was hit and went down foot soldiers were firing shots at her and the only one close enough to save her was my the Pink Ranger, my mom." the last part of this sentence had an obvious touch of sadness. "On that day I was only three years old. Three blast hit my mom as she covered Kimberly with her body. I was there and saw everything Kimberly had been trying to keep one of the soldiers from getting me and my mom died saving her. It was ironic in a way. After that dad went ballistic and started taking wreckless chances even going as far as to summon his original Zord from the bottm of Angel Grove lake and going on a suicide run against a Vandairre Cruiser. 

Jason teleported dad back to the Power Chamber and told dad that it wasn't his time to go yet. He then sent the DragonZord back to rest in the bottom of the lake. The Rangers fought with everything that they had but Nicandros summoned his most powerful officer to deal with them and in one battle the Rangers were defeated and their powers were lost. 

They contacted Aquitar to ask fof Billys help but he was nowhere to be found. The did find out that Ninjor the creator of the original Power Coins along with Dulcea the master warrior that had giving them their Ninjetti Powers had created these new coins and that there were Zords already created to go along with them. But they were also told that they were not meant to use them and that the next generation of Rangers were destined for these powers. A decision was made and the proto-forms of the Zords of the were hidden in different locations." 

"Proto-forms, what are those?" Jarrold cut in. 

"What I gathered from talking to my dad about it is that proto-forms are the raw essence used by the Morphin Grid to create Zords. Our powers were created along the same lines as the Ninja Powers that Ninjor created, meaning that the coin actually draw out and took on the essence of the animal spirit of the choosen one that first activated it. My animal spirit is the Lynx and is symbolized by the color white. I think that's why the coins changed color and the symbols appeared on them the first time we morphed. Also the proto-forms adapt and take on the form of it coins animal symbol meaning that my Zord will be a Lynx and yours will be an Eagle Jarrold and Leslie you will most likely have a Phoenix or some type of firebird." 

"Hold on a second." Leslie gasped. "I think I know where one of the Zords is." 

"How could you know that?" Jarrold asked skeptically. 

"By listening to the story. Jason said that each Zord takes on the form of a Rangers spirit animal he also told us the location of a Zord that was never destroyed, the same type of Zord that your sister has for a spirit animal." 

Jarrold and Jason both looked at each other, shocked that they hadn't though about it before "THE DRAGONZORD!!!" they both exclaimed. 

"Hold on the DragonZord was the Zord of the Green Ranger why would it be attuned to the Purple Ranger now." Jarrold asked. 

"Maybe it was always meant for the Purple Ranger and they activated it early because of some kind of emergency." Leslie suggested 

"I've seen pictures of the DragonZord and it was green if it was meant for the Purple Ranger it would have been purple." Jason throughout. 

"Maybe it was green because that was the color of the first Ranger that used it but that still doesn't mean that it was meant for him." Leslie argued. 

"You know dad had told me that he had problems controlling the DragonZord normally and felt more comforaible piloting it by remote control. He said that the Zord didn't feel right to him. Not like the Tiger or Falcon. Maybe that's becuase it wasn't meant for the Green Ranger." 

Jarrold seemed convinced by this statement and placed his communicator to his mouth. "Aron, Mark how are things going there." he asked. 

Mark answered "Ashlyn's back on her feet and Bryan is starting to regain conciousness but Tara's still out. She's stable but we can't seem to wake her. How are things going on your end?" 

"According to Jason it should take us about four more hours but we're moving as fast as we can." he paused to catch his breathe "you should get Aron for what I'm about to tell you next." 

"I'm right here Jarrold" Aron announced as he entered the control room. 

"Good, I think we mave have found one of the Zords" the Green Ranger told them.

"Already." Mark gasped 

"If what we think is true it was right under our noses the whole time. Sitting at the bottom of Angel Grove Lake." 

"Wait a minute" Mark cut in "the DragonZord is under the lake isn't it?" 

"Yeah, at least we hope it's still there." 

"Well now that we have your Zord you can come back and send the others to get the other Zords locations. 

"It's not that simple Mark" Jarrold started. "The DragonZord isn't mine." 

"But it's the Green Rangers Zord, isn't it?" asked Mark, who was now confused. 

"No look at the Rangers history, the Zords have always matched the Rangers symbols and my symbol is the Eagle." 

There was silence for a moment and then Aron chimed in "That means that the DragonZord will go to Tara then." he said. 

"But the Dragon is the Green Rangers Zord." Mark tried to reason. 

"Look I'll explain later guys. Just trust me the DragonZord goes to my kid sister, there's a Green Dagger setting in the weapons display I want you guys to give it to my sister when she wakes up. But don't tell her about the DragonZord yet. We'll be in touch. Jarrold out." 

"Now Jason we better hurry and get to your parents so we can find the rest of those Zords." Jarrold suggested. 

"Yeah and you can finish the story to." the kid chimed in. 

In their excitement over the DragonZord the Rangers had forgotten about the kid the had been tagging along with them. Jarrold was now much more cheery and knelt down in front of the kid "What's your name little man?" he asked him. 

"It's Elliot" the kid said. 

"Well Elliot lets get going and maybe Jason will finish the story." Jarrold said as he started walking towards Leslie. "We need to get rid of him" he whispered into the girls ear. 

"We aren't just going to leave him here are we?" she asked 

"No, I'd never do that but we can't keep him with us. Things could get dangerous from here on out and we can't be distracted by having to worry about him. He can come with us as far as Jasons parents but after that we have to fine something to do with him." 

Leslie nodded at Jarrold and the two rejoined Elliot and Jason. "So where were we?" Leslie asked. 

"Oh yeah, well after the Rangers gave in the Vandairre hunted them down, but from what dad says they he doesn't think that they ever found out who the Rangers were. Anyway Kimberly felt horrible for what happened to my mom so she decided she would stay and help dad take care of me. The other Rangers scattered and hide not telling anyone, not even each other where they were going. You all know as much as I do after that." 

"Wow that was amazing. So the Rangers just lied in wait until they could pass the Power Coins on to us." 

"That's about it I guess." Jason responded. "Hey look he pointed. My house is right around the corner." 

**To Be Continued**


	4. Part 4

  
  
**Part 4**

Emperor Nicandros sat back as he listened to his lieutenants report of his battles with the Power Rangers. 'These new Power Rangers are even less effective than the originals. At least they stayed to fight.' he thought 'no matter, these new Rangers will be destroyed soon as well as any that dare to come after them. Zordons stupid children and all those who would use his powers and fight in his name.' The Emperor stood up from his throne and walked over to Barberon, who went silent and knelt down before his ruler. "You don't have to bow before me old friend." he told his warrior. "You have done served me well over the centuries and you are to be rewarded for this. After you destroy these new Rangers I want you to come to me again and we will have a celebration the like of which the universe has never seen and then you will receive your due for your many deeds in my name." 

"Thank you my liege." Barberon said as he rose to his feet. 

"No need to thank me Barberon, you deserve this. Of all my warriors you have served me the best. Now go and finish your mission my warrior." 

"Yes my Emperor." Barberon said with a bow. He then did a sharp turn and walked out of the throne room. 

'Barberon will destroy these fools just as he did the others and then no one else will be able to stand in my way.' 

"Mom, dad, I'm back" Jason called out as he entered his families home. 

"Jason!" came a female voice from another room. "Tommy, Jason home." 

Jarrolds jaw almost hit the floor when he saw the beautiful women that walked into the room. There was no way that this could be Kim, Jarrold had figured her to be a lot older than this. This must have been Jasons older sister, but it seemed weird that he never mentioned having one. What he saw next made his heart jump. A middle aged man with short graying hair walked into the room and hugged Jason. The two looked at each other and Jarrold know that he was standing in the presence of one of the greatest heroes Earth had ever known. 

"Jarrold, Leslie I would like to introduce you to my Mom and dad." Jason said indicating his parents. 

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Tommy or Tom if you'd like. and this is Kim." The former Ranger said as he took Kims hand. 

"Who is this little guy?" Kim said as she pulled away from Tommy hand and leaned over to take a look at the kid. 

"This is Elliot mom." Jason told her. "We found him wondering around the forest outside of town on our way here." 

"Speaking of that, you're back so soon, you've only been gone about a week." Tommy asked his son. 

"I did it dad!" Jason said excitedly. Pulling out the White/Gold Power Morpher that he was carrying. 

Tommy quickly grabbed his sons arm and pulled him to the side "Jason, what are you doing?" Tommy whispered in his sons ear. "You can't tell anyone know that your a Ranger it has to be a secret." 

"It's okay dad these are the Power Rangers." Jason announced proudly. 

Tommy looked over at the others as they pulled reached behind their backs, Jarrold pulled out a Green/Gold Morpher and Leslie pulled out her Pink/Gold Morpher and held them out for Tommy and Kim to see. Jasons parents beamed with pride as they looked at the new generation of Power Rangers. Elliot simply stared at the coins that were in the morphers. 

"Are you the only Rangers or are there others?" Kim asked. 

"There are five of us ma'am." Leslie asked. 

"That makes a total of eight but yhere were only six coins." Tommy commented. 

"Well sir there are eight of us. We have no idea where the other two coins came from but there are eight of them." Jarrold told him. 

"So now you have your own team son I'm proud of you." Tommy told Jason. 

Jason stepped closer to his dad and handed him the Morpher so that he can see it. "Actually Jarrolds the team leader." 

"Sorry, I just thought that since you had the white coin that you were the leader." 

"So what are your powers based on.?" Kim asked. 

"As far as we can tell their based on animal spirits." Jason started. "I have the power of the Lynx, Jarrold is the Eagle and Leslie is the Phoenix." 

"Where are the others?" Tommy asked. 

"The others are holding fort in the Power Chamber." Jarrold answered. "We were attacked by this guy named Barberon and..." 

Tommy and Kimberly both gasped "Barberons back!" the former White Ranger exclaimed handing Jasons morpher back to him. He was obviuosly upset by the news. "If he's back I already know why you're here. You better follow us." he told the Rangers. 

"Do you believe that?" Mark asked as he walked into the infirmary. "Tara's Zord is just a few miles away under that lake." 

Aron thought for a moment "Yeah, well at least that's one less Zord we have to find. I just hope that it's okay. I mean that thing has been there for years and from what I hear it went through some pretty tough battles when the Green Ranger had it." 

Mark looked at Tara who was laying on a bed not far from where they were standing. He twirled the Dragon Dagger that he was holding between two of his fingers "I just hope that Tara gets better soon." he said, not trying to hide his concern. 

"She'll be fine." Aron said trying to comfort the Black Ranger. 'I just wish that I know where Jayna was and if she was safe. Maybe I should just tell the others who I am and why I came. I mean Tara already knows and things would go a lot faster if they helped me.' he thought to himself. 

"We better get out of here and let these three get some more rest. Ashlyn should be up in no time but Bryan and Tara are down for the count so they need as much rest as they can get. Let's just hope there aren't any attacks anytime soon." Mark said, as he and Aron left. 

Ashlyn rolled over and opened her eyes 'So they found the squirts Zord huh?' she thought to herself 'that dagger must control it. Well I hope they get back here with the others soon.' 

"Since you're here with Jason I guess he's already told our story. So I won't bore you with that again. I'll also assume that as Rangers you know about Zords and that you're probably wondering where yours are." 

"Tommy you're starting to sound like Billy." Kim said, cutting him off. 

"Oh sorry, well anyway the Zords proto-forms were hidden in different places around the world until it was time for you to activate them. Just do something for me first and tell me about the team." 

"Tommy they don't have time for this." Kim told him. 

"It's ok you both should know who's on the team. You've earned it." Jarrold told her. 

"Thanks" said the the ex Ranger. 

"We already told you about us, well the others are Ashlyn, the Yellow Ranger and she has the power of the Cheetah. Aron, the new Red Ranger is the Bull. Bryan has the power of the Fox and is Blue. Mark is the Black Ranger and is power by the spirit of the Panther and finally my little sister Tara is the Purple Ranger and she'll be using your old DragonZord sir." 

"So the DragonZord is finally going to be with it's rightful owner huh. Well my old buddy deserves to see some action after all this time." Tommy said "Well now that you,ve done me this favor I'll tell you where the proto-form Zords are. Jarrold the green-form is high on a mountian summit in the Rockies, Leslie your pink-form is in the near a volcano in South America." 

Kim decided that it was her turn to talk. "The to find the yellow-form your friend Ashlyn needs to go to a village in Kenya. The Black Ranger will find his proto-form in the Sahara. Bryan will find the blue proto-form Zord in a small ocean trench off the Florida coast." 

Tommy cut back in "The Red proto-form is in Russia hidden underneath the Kremlin in a cave. There is also one blank proto-form created with each set of power in case it becomes neccessary to activate a sixth Ranger. Now that there are eight of you I guess that last one will go to you Jason. It's buried in the bottom of the Power Chamber." 

"One more thing" Kim started. "There are guardians for each proto-form. We thought that they might need protection. So be careful when you get there." 

"Mom, I need to talk to you in private." said Jason as he walked towards the back of the house. 

The former Pink Ranger follwed her step-son towards his room and closed the door behind them. 

Jason looked at Kim and gave her a hug. Kim looked eye to eye with the young White Ranger "What is it Jason?" she asked. 

"Mom we need you to do us a big favor." Jason told her. 

"Go ahead." 

"Well mom, it's about the little boy that came with us Elliot. You've been a Ranger and you know how dangerous things can get in our line of work. None of us want him to get hurt so I was wondering if you and dad can keep an eye on him until we can find his family." 

"I think that we could manage that kiddo" Kim told him. "Now you guys better get going if your going to get to those Zords." 

"Thanks mom" Jason said walking out of his room and back to the others. He walked over to his teammates and pulled them to the side. The three gathered into a circle and began to talk in low voices. Leslie looked over at Elliot a few times and then walked over to him. 

"Elliot you're going to be staying here with Tom and Kim" Leslie told the boy. 

"But I want to stay with you Leslie." the boy responded. 

"I know, but we're going on a dangerous mission and I want you to be safe and there's no one I would trust more than the White and Pink Rangers to protect. I'll be back to see you." With that she turned to walk out of the door and the others followed her. 

Elliot ran to the door behind her but Tommy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It'll be okay kiddo, come on let's show you to your room."Jason looked back at the house and saw Kim watching them from the window 'thanks mom' he lipped to her. 

"This is Mark" he said into the communications terminal. "go ahead." 

"We know where the Zords are" Jarrold told him. "we're on the way back now, be ready to move out when we arrive." 

"No problem boss" Mark said teasingly. 

"How's my sister?" the Green Ranger asked. 

"Tara's doing better but she's still not up and around yet." 

"Okay just do what you can for here" Jarrold told the Black Ranger. 

"Don't worry Jarrold she'll be fine" 

"Thanks, Jarrold out." 

"Okay, I told them about the Zords so now we have to get back as fast as we can." Jarrold said as he pulled the communcator away from his mouth. 

"How is your sister Jarrold" Leslie asked. 

"Mark said she's doing better but that she's still not up." 

"Well we better hurry and get back so we can find those Zords and take that jerk Barberon out." Jason told them. 

"You won't be going anywhere kids" came a voice from behind. 

The trio turned around to find that ten Vandairre soldiers had apparently managed to sneak up behind them. Jarrold stepped in front of Leslie. He know that the Pink Ranger was now a strong fighter and didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't particularly like her, after all she was no Ashlyn but he still couldn't stand it if she were to get hurt. "Leslie, you stay back we'll take care of this" Jarrold told her. 

"I can handle this Jarrold." Leslie told him. 

"No Leslie, Jarrolds right you stay back and let us do the fighting." Jason said. Leslie was frustrated by this but nodded her head in agreement. She hated being treated like she couldn't take care of herself but know that they were right. She would have to show them that she was just as good as Ashlyn and Tara were. 

Jarrold looked over at Leslie one more and then ran towards the group of soldiers leaping into the air and performing a roundhouse kick on the one closest to him. The soldier fell down shaking from the attack. 

Two soldiers surrounded Jason and one grabbed his arm but he responded by hip tossing him on top of the other. The two quickly scrambled to get up. Jason kicked the first soldier in the head and spun around to meet the other with a fist to the side of his helmet. 

The lead soldier ran towards Jarrold and managed to duck under his kick and come up with a punch into his mouth. Jarrold hit the ground hard but bounced back up and charged at his foe this time coming with a low sweep to his feet. The soldier realized what was going on and jump up above the attack, extending a foot and catching the unmorphed Green Ranger in the chin and sending him skidding into Leslie, who was watching a few feet away. Jarrold was stunned, barely moving and the soldier was moving closer to them to fininsh off his attack. 

Leslie leaned down and tried to help Jarrold stand but he was out of it. The Pink Ranger decided that she needed to act quickly. She lept into the air and and dove at the approaching soldier but he simply swatted her away like she was a fly. Leslie hit the ground hard and grabbed the arm that she had landed on and rolled over in pain. 

Jarrold looked up and saw how Leslie had tried to protect him. He stood up and moved his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

Jason was finishing up with two more of the soldiers and starting on another when he noticed that Leslie was down. He ignored the soldier and ran to help her up. 

Jarrold reached down and grabbed a sword from one of the fallen soldiers and ran at their leader. The leader pulled out a sword and the two warriors weapons collided. Jarrold was a little faster this time and also managed a kick to the ribs. The other fighter stepped back and looked at this chest. Jarrold saw the distraction and lept over him kicking him in the shoulder, a split second before he landed he spun around and brought the blade of his sword across the back of the soldiers helmet. The helmet split but to all of their surprise the soldier did not fall into dust. "What's going on?"Jarrold said aloud. "You should be dust." 

"It's time to end this masquerade" said the soldier He then turned around and pulled off the remaining fragments of his helmet revealing that he was actaully Barberon.

"I thought so" Jason said. "That kind of stench is hard to miss." 

Barberon feigned insult "That really hurts White Ranger, now I'm going to hurt you." 

"Your welcome to try" Jason taunted. 

"Obviously you haven't heard about what I did to you little friends." 

"Oh we heard!" Jarrold shouted "and now your gonna pay for it." 

"Bring it on then Power Rangers." 

"It's Morphin Time!" 

"Phoenix!" 

"Lynx!" 

"Eagle!" 

"So you pathetic Rangers think that those costumes are going to help you huh?" 

"No but these will" the Pink Ranger said looking at the others. 

"Ice Blade!" called the White Ranger as he summoned his weapon. 

"Storm Sword!" Green Ranger said pulling out his large blade. "Remember this?" Jarrold asked holding his Storm Sword up for Barberon to see. 

"Oh I remember that, but I don't think it will do you much good this time. Just ask your sister." 

This infuriated Green Ranger and he showed it by pulling his weapon into its separate parts and throwing the smaller sword at the warrior. The weapon began to glow green and struck Barberon sending the warrior flying. "Maybe you should learn to watch yourself Barberon" Jarrold said. 

"No Green Ranger, maybe you should watch yourself." The warrior scowled. Barberon summoned his hammer and throw it at the Green Ranger striking him in the chest. Jarrold was sent spinning into a tree and slid down, breathe knocked out. 

Jason ran to Jarrolds side as Barberon moved closer. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Jarrold was the most powerful of the group (he thought back to about a week and a half ago to what Jarrold did to the robo-tank) and if Barberon had taken him out then what chance did the others have. 

"What's the matter White Ranger, are you scared?" Barberon said. 

"You gotta be kidding" Jason laughed, trying to pretend that he wasn't terrified. "Come get it." 

"Are you sure kid? Your dad didn't do to well against me either." 

Jason looked shocked. 

"Don't be surprised White Ranger, I knew who you were as soon as I saw you. You enough like him that it wasn't hard to tell, even though the short hair was a surprise considering Tommys." 

"Don't tak about my dad like he was your friend." 

"We were friends, I just hope that thing with killing his wife didn't ruin things between us. Hold on that was your mom wasn't it? Sorry about that but maybe you could tell old Kat that I said hello because be seeing her soon." 

Jason stood in shock, he had suspected that Barberon was responsible for his mom death out now that he know for sure he would make sure that his moms killer would be destroyed. "Do you know what kind of pain you've caused us you soulless piece of..." 

"Jason be careful!" Leslie cried out but she was to late, as the White Ranger had already dove at the villain with his Ice Blade in hand. The blade struck Barberon in the arm giving the monster a deep cut. Barberon screamed in pain and back handed the White Ranger knocking the Ice Blade from his hand and sending him flying to the spot where the Green Ranger was still trying to recover. 

"I was going easy on you White Ranger but now you die." Barberon snarled, walking towards Jason, holding his hammer above his head. 

"Phoenix Fire Whip Strike!" shouted Leslie as she came flying through the air at Barberon. A large whip made of fire appeared in her hand and she lashed out with it. The whip found its target and wrapped itself around Barberons neck. The alien fell down screaming in pain as he fought to remove the fiery noose from his throat. Pink Ranger lept into the air and came down with both feet on his back. He howled and jumped up flinging Leslie from him. The Pink Ranger performed a flip and landed next to Jarrold and Jason. With a flick of her wrist she pulled her whip back to her. "Are guys okay?" Pink asked her stunned teammates. 

Green and White simply stared in awe at what they had just seen. "Leslie that was awesome." Jason told her. 

"Let's take him out" Jarrold said as he staggered to his feet. 

"You guys relax, I'll take care of this"Pink said rushing off to continue the fight. 

"Leslie wait!" Jarrold called out. She either didn't hear him or ignored him because the next thing he saw was the Fire Whip circling Barberons legs and pulling him off of his feet. 

Barberon got back to his feet and slowly walked towards the Pink Ranger. "So you want to challenge me huh little girl?" 

Leslie didn't respond but instead charge directly at him. He reached out to grab her but she flip over him at spun around lashing him in the back with her weapon. "Why don't you just get off our planet." 

"Why don't you just die" Barberon said with a scowl. 

"I have a better idea Barberon." came a voice from behind them. 

Barberon spun around and found a foot planted in his face. The warrior stepped back and looked to see what had just hit him. 

"Rangers get out of here, he's about to grow. You need to find those Zords." said Tommy as he ran to help up the White Ranger. 

"Dad you shouldn't be here" Jason told him. 

"Don't worry son. I've been waiting for 15 years to get another crack at this guy." said the former White Ranger. "Now you guys teleport out I'll be fine." 

"Where's mom?" 

"She's safe, we'll meet up with you later at the Power Chamber." 

Barberon grabbed throw down one of the vials that he was carrying and started to grow. "So Tommy your still around. Now I get to finish the job that I started all that time ago." 

"Your welcome to try" Tommy taunted as he disappeared into the forest that he had come out of. 

Barberon turned around to focus his attention on the Rangers just in time to see them teleport away. "NOOOO!" he screamed as he returned to his normal size. 

The three Rangers appeared in the Power Chamber and and moved to the view screen. Mark, Aron and Bryan entered the command room and saw the three standing there morphed. "How'd you guys get back so fast?" Bryan asked. 

"We teleported in." Jarrold said as he unfastened and removed his helmet "Is Tara up yet?" 

"She'll be here in a few minutes." Mark answered. 

"What about Ashlyn?" 

"She's with your sister." Bryan told him. 

Jarrold, Jason and Leslie all look at each other in complete surprise. "It's been a long few days." Aron told them. 

"Why are you guys morphed?" Mark asked just noticing his teammates in their uniforms. 

"We had a little run in with Barberon and would have been toast if it weren't for Leslie." Jarrold answered. 

Leslie blushed 'Did he just give me a compliment?' she asked herself. 'Maybe he doesn't think I'm useless after all.' "Thanks Jarrold." 

"No problem, you did good out there" he said to her with a smile. 'Why am I being so nice to her? She got lucky is all. If Ashlyn was there we could have taken the guy out.' 

Jason stood up and turned around to face the others. "I found them" he said excitedly "seven proto-forms and one DragonZord. Right where mom and dad said they would be." 

"Good work Jason." Jarrold looked around and saw that Tara and Ashlyn had entered the room. 

"Jarrold when did you get back?" Tara asked her older brother. 

"We just made it sis." the team leader answered. "Okay everyone it looks like Barberon is hunting us down. Emperor Nicandros must really feel threatened. We have to get those Zords up and running. Mark hand me the dagger." 

The Black Ranger reached behind his back and pulled out the Dragon Dagger. He looked it over and handed it to Jarrold. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. 

"It'll be okay she can handle it Mark" Jarrold said confidently. The team leader then walked over the the Purple Ranger and looked at her. 

Brother and sister stared at each other for a moment and then Jarrold grabbed Taras hand and placed the dagger in it. "Jarrold what's this?" Tara said as she accepted the dagger, showing her confusion. 

"Tara this is the Dragon Dagger. It's the weapon of the original Green Ranger. He used it to control the DragonZord and now so will you." 

Bryan and Ashlyn looked at Jarrold in surprise. "Your giving her your Zord?" Ashlyn asked. 

"No the DragonZord is hers. I'll pilot the EagleZord. In fact just look at your Power Coin to find out what yours will be." 

The others all pulled out their Power Coins and looked at them. "A Cheetah huh, well I quess that's as good as any." Ashlyn commented. 

"Now we all have to hurry. This is going to be dangerous and we were told that there's a guardian for each Zord so everyone be careful." 

"We're not going together?" Tara asked. 

"No each proto-form Zord is hidden away from the others and only the Ranger that it was meant for can get to it. We'll all be teleported in and if everything goes well we can get our Zords to form and be back here with them in no time." Jason told the team. 

"We'd better get going before Barberon attacks again." Jarrold suggested. 

"One minute Jarrold" Bryan said. Jarrold nodded and the Blue Ranger raised his communicator to his mouth. "Captain Sawyer this is the Blue Ranger. The other Rangers and I are going to be on a mission we don't know how long it will be before we return." 

"Rangers my second in command is nowhere to be seen." Becky returned almost panicked. 

"Captain, I can assure you that lieutant Cranston is alright. He's been assisting us in the Power Chamber and should be back with you shortly." Jason cut in covering for Bryan. 

"Thank you Rangers we haven't seen him in days and we're starting to worry. Captain Sawyer out." 

"Good cover Jason, thanks." Bryan told his friend. 

"No sweat." the White Ranger replyed. 

"Let's go" Jarrold told them. 

"The teleporters set. When you get your Zord or if you get into trouble just activate the emergency recall on your communicator and you'll brought back here. Remember we all only get on chance at this so be careful and don't teleport out unless you absolutely have to. Good luck everyone." Jarrold then looked over to Ashlyn the two of them exchange glances and the group teleported away. 

**To Be Continued**


	5. Part 5

  
  
**Part 5**

Ashlyn looked around, this place was unfamiliar to her and she hated being caught in unfamiliar situations 'well I guess I have to get used to it if I'm going to be a Power Ranger' she thought to herself. The place was a small village, the air was hot and there didn't seem to be any people around. The Yellow Ranger got a creepy feeling that she was being watched but didn't see anyone around so she started to walk through the village. The place felt deserted but looked like there had been activity here recently. 'I hope I can find this Zord soon, I want to get out of here as fast as I can.' 

The Yellow Ranger stopped to prop her feet on a rock, a small animal that she had never seen before ran past her she, looked at the animal curiously and stood up to continue her search. The animal followed her a few feet and then stopped to look at her. The animal circled her and then when it decided that it posed her no threat it approached her. Ashlyn knelt down and put he hand out. The small cat-like animal sniffed her hand and then rubbed itself against her leg. "You're cute aren't you?" Ashlyn said as she scooped the animal up in her arms and stood up. The animal started to purr. "Where are you from?" the animal simply continued to purr to her. 

Ashlyn and the her new friend had been walking around the village for hours and she still had no idea of where she was or where she should go next. She was getting hungry and none of them had thought to pack food. 'I need to find this Zord so I can get home eat, I'm starving.' She put her friend down and sat by a tree. "THIS SUCKS!!!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs. The animal looked up to her and rubbed it's nose on her hand sympathetically. "Thanks" she said with a smile and reached down to pick up the animal, but this time it ran from her. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked it. Of course she didn't expect it to respond so she stood up and walked over to it. "Come here you." She said. The furry creature ran behind a tree and Ashlyn followed it. She noticed that the creature had led her away from the village and turning around to head back shrugged her shoulders. A bright flash of light shot through the sky and landed in the center of the village. There was screaming coming from a place where moments ago was dead. The village came to life with sounds of terror filled screams and Ashlyn found herself racing towards the now very alive place. 

The village was being bombarded by some type of fire and people were trampling each other trying to get away. The Ranger reentered the village and that's when she saw them. A small platoon of Vandairre soldiers had entered the village and grabbing the people. The ones that fought back were being shot (which was a standard slave raid practice). Ashlyn started to cry. 'No I can't let this happen to anyone else. I went through this for years and now that I'm free I'm going to make sure that noone else gets hurt by the Vandairre.' The Yellow Ranger ran towards a group of Vandairre soldiers that had taken a large group prisoner. The Vandairre saw her coming and one of them moved in to grab her. He got quite a surprise a Ashlyn quickly sent him flying back to the others with a kick to the ribs. Two other soldiers leveled their guns on her and she didn't know what to do next. She lowered her head preparing for the worst when she heard a scream come from one of the soldiers. She looked back up to see her new friend clawing the face of one of the soldiers and the other trying to knocked it away. Ashlyn saw this as her chance and ran towards the second soldier. He must have realized that she was coming because he brought his weapon up but was to slow to avoid getting hit by in the face by her fist. "No one messes with my kitty." she told him as he fell over. Two other soldiers saw what happened to their comrades and ran to take Ashlyn on but she saw them coming and grabbed the weapon of one of the fallen soldiers. The girl quickly turned around and took aim, the two ducked but Ashlyn wasn't firing at them but at the large branch that they were running under. The branch came down with a thud on their backs and Ashlyn discarded the weapon feeling horrible for even having to use it. She was determined that none of these people would be taken. 

A loud rumbling sound came erupted. "That sounds familiar." she said as she tried to spot where the sound had come from. Her heart jumped at what she saw. "Oh great not another one of these things." she said as she spotted the robo-tank that was rapidly approaching. "Oh well I guess, it's morphin time!" she shouted, reaching behind her back to grab her yellow morpher. 

"Cheetah!" the Yellow Ranger called as she felt the now familiar sensation of the Morphin Grid enveloping her body. "Now lets see what this things made of." The Yellow Ranger charged at the robo-tank and leapt over it executing a backflip and pulling out her blaster. She fired three shot, which all hit in a perfectg line down the machines back. The tank slowed and turned around to face her. Yellow ran towards the tank. 

"Earth Sword" her weapon appeared in her hand. "HYPER CHARGE!!!" the Yellow Ranger cried as she ran full speed at the robo-tank. She hit the tank and sent it flying back, spark shooting from it. The tank spun around and began to grow. "Man how come I cant get a break." Yellow sighed. The now gigantic machine lifted its leg to step on her. She rolled out of the way and looked up at it. Something brushed against her leg. She looked down and saw her new friend standing there. "Go on kitty you have to get out of here." Ashlyn told the animal. It however didn't listen, but instead ran towards the robo-tank. The machine lifted its treaded foot as if to step on the animal. 

"No!!!" the Yellow Ranger cried out, breaking into a run. The robo-tank saw her coming and opened fire catching her in the arm. It then turned around to the animal and raised its leg once again. Ashlyn stood up an dove out for the small cat. The cat was fast and jumped out of the way avoiding both the robo-tanks foot and Ashlyns attempt to grab it. It then ran towards Ashlyn and looked up at her. The Yellow Ranger felt a strange sensation, as if the animal were trying to tell her something. She reached down and this time the cat jumped into her arms. The Cheetah emblem on Ashlyns chest shield began to glow and detached from her. The cat jumped up and was bathed in light from the glowing shield. The creature began to grow, "Wow kitty pretty impressive trick." Ashlyn said as the cat transformed before her eyes into the Cheetah Titan Zord. The Yellow Ranger looked up and was amazed by what she had witnessed. "Well kitty cat lets get to it. The newly formed Zord looked down at her, its eyes glowing yellow and the Yellow Ranger found herself seated inside the Zords cockpit. 

The Cheetah Zord, with Ashlyn now in control leapt into the air and fired a beam of light from its eyes. "Now to get these aliens away from here. Cheetah Zord sonic rush." She commanded. The Zord broke into a run and its body began to charge with energy as it crashed into the alien machine. The robo-tank exploded sending a large cloud of smoke and schrapnel into the air. 

The Yellow Ranger sat on a rock, holding her helmet tucked under her arm. She took a moment to look at her new Zord again "Well kitty that was interesting. We'd better get back to my friends. I just hope the Vandairre don't mess with these people again". Ashlyn took one more look around the outside of the village and then put her helmet back on. She then hit the teleport button on her communicator and went home with her new Zord. 

Mark stood in the clearing looking at the forest wondering what he should do next. 'I wonder what I'm supposed to do.' he thought to himself. The Black Ranger pulled out his morpher and took a look at it. He had been having doubts about his place on the team and why the Panther Spirit had chosen him to take its power and now he felt even more unsure. These last few days had been even more of a shock to him than he ahd thought. Not to long ago he had been content to spend his life in his village with his family, but the Vandairre had taken that away from him and now he was in the middle of a war to free a world that he hardly knew anything about. Not only that but his family was gone and he if he didn't stop the aliens he would never see them again. 'Why did I have to go snooping around at that ceremony?' he asked. 

"Black Ranger it wouldn't have mattered if you were at the ceremony or not. You are the chosen one. The power would have been yours that night no matter what." came a voice from in the clearing. 

Mark walked into the clearing "Who's there?" he asked. 

"It's me Mark." said the voice. 

"Phillip is that you?" Mark said looking around to find out where his brothers voice had come from. 

A flame shot up in front of Mark and two figures walked out of it. "Mark Storm, why do you doubt yourself?" the Panther Spirit asked. 

"Because Phillip is more worthy of your power than I am. He's been training for it almost since the time he was born. I was just at the right place when he got hurt." 

"No Mark don't think that." Phillip told him. "If the power were meant for me I would've been chosen." 

"Mark I think that it's time for you to sit and listen to my story." the Panther said. 

Mark sat down on a tree stump. Phillip sat beside his little brother and the Panther in front of them. "I far as what you call spirits go I am young. I was there at the time that the first group of Power Rangers came into being but I don't have any memories before that event. My first memory is of an ancient wizard standing before an altar holding nine coins. He called to me and I appeared to him. He was in a war with the forces of evil and needed help in his battle. He had chosen five young warriors that he would give great power. The warriors accepted the power and fought in the battle. I saw the whole thing and was amazed by the way in which the warriors and the wizard battled evil and never swayed from their fight. Then the wizard fell into a trap and found himself cut off from the warriors that had become like his own children. The warriors thinking their mentor dead attacked the sorceress and trapped her in a prison and buried that prison in a place where they thought that no one would find it." 

"Your talking about Zordon and Rita Repulsa aren't you?" 

"Very good Mark." the Panther answered him. 

"So what does this have to do with me?" 

"Just listen little brother." said Phillip, standing up and putting his hand on Marks shoulder. 

"I found the wizard nearly dead and took him to the desert. He had a ship there and his assistant and I quickly began working on a way to save his life. We placed him in a plasma tube that suspended him betweem time and space. The wizard then asked me to guard one of the coins until the time came when its powers would be needed to fight evil. I took the coin and searched the world over for someone to take hold of it so I could return to my realm. There was a tribe that had settled on near the area that we had built the Command Center and I chose on of its warriors to hold the coin until my return. The coin bonded with him almost instantly and for some reason even though the coin had not been activated he was able to use a fraction of its power. I determined that it was to dangerous for me to leave the coin in his hands but knew that when the time came who I was to give the coin to. Mark you share the spirit of that long dead warrior and that is why you were chosen to recieve the power and why you are destined to be the BlacK Ranger." 

"Your telling me that I was given this power because I have the spirit of some long dead warrior?" 

"That's exactly what I'm telling you and now the time has come for you to have the next part of your power. I will no longer serve as guardian of the coin. The time has come for me to give up my spirit powers and take on a form more suiting to my role in the battle of good v.s. evil." With that the Panthers body froze in place and began to grow. Its body took on the look of metal then standing before Mark was his Zord. 

"Mark, the Panther Spirit has given up its powers to help you in your battle. Take you new PantherZord and fight against evil. Our people will be waiting for you to join us." With those final words the Phillip vanished leaving Mark and the PantherZord standing their. 

"Well I guess it's time to get to work." Mark pulled out his morpher "Panther!" he shouted raising it to the air. The Black Ranger climbed aboard his new vehicle and rushed off back to the Power Chamber. 

Tara was surrounded by soldiers and they were moving towards her. The Purple Ranger know that she could take these guys in her sleep but there were so many of them that she was a little worried. Tara loked around to see if she could get through and into a place that was more to her advantage. 'I wish Jarrold was here' she told herself. There was nowhere for her to move, they had her boxed in and she was starting to get nervous 'maybe I should morph' she said reaching for her morpher. 'No I can handle this myself.' 

"Stand where you are." one of the soldiers said, pointing at her. 

"Shove it in your ear soldier boy" Tara said, sticking her tongue at at him. 

The soldier became angry and charged at her. Tara responded by planting a roundhouse kick in his chin. The soldier went down with a thud, grabbing his broken jaw. Another soldier decided to try his luck and reached for the girl. Tara was to fast for him and spun out of his reach. He grabbed for her again but was this time met with a punch in the face. 

"Why are you making this so hard on yourself?" asked yet another soldier. 

"I'm not the one invading your planet, so you might want to ask yourself who's making it hard on who." Tara returned. 

For some reason her words infuriated the soldiers and they all charged at her. 'Oh great, just what I need.' Tara told herself. 'Well I guess...' "It's Morphin Time!" she said as she pulled out her morpher. "Dragon!" in a flash of brilliant purple lightning Tara now stood in front of the Vandairre soldiers as the Purple Ranger. 

"Well, well, looks like she's a Power Ranger." one of the soldiers bellowed. "Take her out." he said a little to calmly. 

"I'm flattered boys but I'm not really into the world conquering alien type." Purple smirked. "But here's a consolation prize for you. Plasma Bow!" The Purple Rangers weapon materialized in her left hand. A stream of energy formed in the shaft and she released it, hitting one of the soldiers in the helmet and causing him to stumble into another. The second soldier became distracted with trying to get the first one off of him that he see the Purple Rangers blow coming before it was to late. He quickly joined his friend as a pile of dust. 

"Surrender Purple Ranger!" ordered the lead soldier. 

"Yeah right, why would I surrender when I'm kicking your asses?" Tara said shaking her head at their ridiculous demand. 

"Well little girl my friend here might give you the reason your looking for." With that a large shark like creature rose from the lake behind her. "Sharkticon please destroy this pest. 

"Sure boss" the creature growled, turning to face its target. 

"You've got to be kidding. I'm gonna trash this thing just like I trashed you guys. Why don't you just give it up?" Purple laughed. 

Before Tara knew what hit her the Shark Monster was on her and was lifting her by the neck. "You're gonna trash who?" He said as he throw her against the wall of a long abandoned building. 

Tara slowly got up 'wow that things a lot stronger than I thought' she thought to herself "You've got to do better than that to take out a Power Ranger." she told the creature. 

"How about this?" Sharkticon said as he slammed into her sending the Purple Ranger crashing through the wall. 

"I've had just about enough of you. Now you're in for it." Tara warned. The Purple Ranger raised her Plasma Bow and fired. Sharkticon ducked under the blast and dove head first into the ground. It appeared as if he was swimming through the ground and the only thing visible was his fin. The shark moved fast and Tara barely had enough time to jump out of the way before the fin hit her. Sharkticon reappeared above ground just behind the Purple Ranger grabbed her leg, and spun her around before slamming her onto the ground. He then began to move towards her. 

Tara began to tremble 'He's too strong, I can't beat him.' she thought as she started to scoot back away from her enemy. 

"Where are your smart comments now Ranger. I see you don't have anymore of your little remarks now." The monster said as he lifted the Purple Ranger by her throat. 

Tara was shaking with fright, 'This is it' she told herself 'I'm dead'. Taras hand dropped to her side and brushed she remembered the Dragon Dagger. Thinking quickly she grabbed the dagger and plunged it into the Sharks nose. "Let go of me!" she exclaimed kicking him in the some spot that she had just stabbed him. 

Sharkticon let out a howl of pain and ran from the building. Tara followed him and drew her bow. The Vandairre saw her coming and called out to the monster, trying to warn him. 

"PLASMA STORM!" the Purple Ranger shouted, as she let loose with her weapons special attack. 

Sharkticon turned around just in time to be hit by the full brunt of the Rangers attack. The monster went down in a screaming heap. 

"Who wants some of this?" Tara threatened, waving her bow at the soldiers. 

There was roar coming from behind Tara and she turned to see where it was coming from. She stood staring as the monster began to grow. It was now the size of a building. "Your going to pay for what you did to me Ranger." 

"What is it with you guys, why don't you just give up. You know you can't beat me." She said trying her best to sound confident. 'Great' she thought 'now how am I supposed to beat this thing.' "You think your so tough, huh? Well why don't you come down here and try to get me." Tara know that she shouldn't be antagonizing the monster but she couldn't help herself. 

"Why would I do that when I could just squash you from here." Sharkticon said in a booming voice, as he brought his foot up to crush the girl. 

Tara rolled out of the way a mere second before the giant foot came crashing down on top of her. 'This sucks, All I did was come here to get my Zord, the next thing I know I'm getting thrown through a wall, slammed into the ground several times and now a giant fish is trying to step on me. This is getting ridiculous and I refuse to deal with it any more.' Tara pulled out her dagger and looked at it "DragonZord Arise" The Purple Ranger shouted as she raised the Dragon Dagger into the air. A ball of fire shot up for the lake and the water parted. There was a roar and the ground began to rumble. Then they saw it, a large figure emerged from the lake. The Vandairre soldiers eyes grew wide with fear as the DragonZord stalked out of Lake Angel Grove. The Purple Ranger ran towards the Zord and stared up at it. The Dragon Dagger pulled itself from her hand and flew to the massive robot. The Dragon Claw symbol that once signified the Green Ranger began to glow in its place on the side of the dagger and transformed into a replica of the Purple Rangers power coin. The Dragon then began to undergo a metamorphasis. The color changed from green to purple and the Zord grew taller and more slender. Massive wings grew from the Dragons back, the Zord then crouched on its arms and legs and finally its neck extended. Twin beams of light shot from its eyes hitting the Purple Ranger. The next thing that Tara knew she was sitting inside of some type of cockpit looking down at the Vandairre soldiers. "Pleased to meet you DragonZord, now lets kick some Vandairre butt." The long dormant Zord roared in agreement and Tara got the feeling that it was more than just a machine and that she had just made a new friend. 

Sharkticon charged at DragonZord which responded by swinging tail and knocking him off balance. The monster regained his balance but Tara and her DragonZord were on top of him before he could fully recover. "Wing Drill!" Purple commanded. The DragonZords wings raised from its back and attached to its tail, which began to spin. The tail detached forming a giant flyng drill. The Wing Drill hit the monster in the midsection with the drill piercing it and the sharp edges of the wings cutting it in half. "That's what you get for picking on someone smaller than yourself." Tara said as she watched the monster explode. She then turned the Dragon to face the Vandairre soldiers "Now if I remember correctly I think the next step for you guys is to scream, drop your weapons, throw up your hands and run in terror for your sad little lives." The frightened troopers took this as a hint and did exactly as she said. 

Tara climbed down from the cockpit of her new Zord. "Well we did good DragonZord. Those Vandairre won't know what hit em after we're done." DragonZord blow a cloud of smoke in the air as if it were agreeing with it's new pilot. "Come on buddy lets get out of here. I want to go home and take a shower." Tara climbed back into her Zord and two new friends took off, headed for home. 

It had been a long time since Bryan had visited the Florida coast. His father had made it a point to visit this very area every year during Bryans younger life. His father made it point to especially bring him to this very area. 'This couldn't have been a coincidence. First dad brought me every year, then I find out that he was actually working to free the Earth from the Vandairre and he was killed was killed for his roll in the resistance. That was almost more than I could bare. Now I find out that my dad had ties to the Power Rangers and now it seems as if he had planned on me becoming a Ranger. Well at least it explains why dad used to bring me up here so much. I just wish he had told me. There's no way that I would have went to that military school.' 

"Son I sent you to that school to protect you." 

"Dad!" Bryan cried out, standing up to walk towards his father. "I thought you were..." 

"It's not that easy to take me out." The senator said hugging the Blue Ranger. 

"How did you get out of there?" Bryan asked. 

"Sit down Bry. It's time for me to explain something to you." 

Bryan took a seat and look at his dad intently. 

"Bryan there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Well actually it's something that I'd better show you. It will explain how I escaped and where I got that coin." The senator pulled a bright red ruby from his pocket and held it towards his oldest son. "This is the Phantom Shadow Gem, nine of them were created but only one was ever activated. Because of my previous service as a Power Ranger, Zordon choose me to carry the gem and come to Earth to assist the Turbo Rangers. I used the last of the gems power so that your mother and I could escape the house that night and I have been hiding out here waiting for you to come for your Zord." 

"So I did see something moving in the fire. I was hoping that it was you. Where's mom, is she okay?" 

"She's fine Bry and you'll get to see her soon but for now you have other responsiblities. The Rangers need you and you need them. They are your family now just as my Rangers were a family to me. The power will protect you all and keep you safe. Now here is my final gift to you before I leave to rejoin your mother." The senator pointed out towards the sea and the Blue Ranger followed his finger. 

A large shape rose from the water and moved towards Bryan. "Dad is that what I think it is?" 

"Bry, this is the Fox Zord. It is swift and cunning and will serve you well. Take care of it and use it to take care of your new family." 

The Zord took it's place standing over Bryan and a tear formed in his fathers eye. "I'm proud of you and I know that your mother is to. Now do something for me before you go." 

Bryan already knew what his father was about to ask and as if by instinct he reached behind his back. "It's Morphin Time" he said pulling out his morpher. "Fox!" a blue field of energy erupted from the morpher and encircled Bryan. The energy tightened around him and slowly began to form his Ranger armor. The Blue Ranger stood proudly before his predecessor and removed his helmet. "Dad tell mom that I love her and that I will find my brothers and we will all come back to you after this war is over. 

Bryan then placed his helmet back on his head then towards his Zord and jump onto it's back. He quickly climbed into the cockpit and sat at the controls "Lets go home." he told the Zord. 

"Barberon you are among my mightiest warriors and certainly the most loyal. That is why I have chosen you to have the honor of once again destroying the Power Rangers. You have never disappointed me Barberon, do not do so now. I can make your life a pleasure or a living hell." Nicandros told his warrior. 

"My emperor those new Rangers are mere children compared to the others. I will destroy them for you just as easily as I did the last group. Even now I have them beaten back and they are beginning to lose their morale. In a short time the will fall and then once again there will be nothing to stand in your way." Barberon said. He then turned around to walk away but stopped. He was trying to avoid telling Nicandros why the Green, White and Pink Rangers had escaped but he had never lied or hid anything from his ruler and he wasn't about to start now. "My Lord there is something that I must tell you." he said in a low voice." 

"What is it my friend?" 

"Tommy Oliver is alive he is the reason that the Rangers escaped me." 

"I thought that he was dead!" Emperor Nicandros screamed, standing from his throne. 

Barberon stepped back. He had rarely seen Nicandros this upset but the few times that he had nothing good came of it. "My lord I shall destroy the him along with the others." that said Barberon quickly turned and left the room. 

Nicandros put his head in his hands 'this is horrible' he thought 'if Thomas Oliver is alive then he will be out for revenge and everything that I've worked for will be lost.' Nicandros shrank back into his chair. 

**To Be Continued**


	6. Part 6

  
  
**Part 6**

Leslie stood looking over the side of the mountian. For some reason that she couldn't explain it felt right for her to be up here high above the rest of the world. Most of all she was greatful for the chance to be alone so that she could think. Her life had taken a strange twist in the past few weeks and to make matters worse she couldn't even remember how she had gotten to be in the situation. 

The first think that she had remembered was Jarrold and Ashlyn fighting off Scorpina and her soldiers. To Leslie Cortez that was where her life had began. She wanted to know more then anything why she couldn't remember but didn't let it stress her out, even though she couldn't shake the feeling that she was meant to be somewhere else. Leslie wished she could remember more about herself or how she had ended up in the situation with Scorpina. She shuddered at the thought of what the warrior had in store for her. 

'I'm glad Jarrold and Ashlyn were there that day. Who knows what would have happened if they weren't. I just wish Jarrold was here now.' she said to herself. "I wonder why he doesn't like me. He's so wrapped up in Ashlyn that he doesn't even notice me or see how I feel about him. I'm totally in love with this guy and all he does is swoon over some other girl. It's driving me nuts, why can't he just pay attention to me!?" 

"Look how pathetic you are. I wonder how you ever got away in the first place." 

Leslie turned around to see who had just spoken to her and her eyes went wide as she saw Scorpina walking towards her. "What are you doing here?" she stuttered. 

"Why I've come for you Leslie. Emperor Nicandros is requesting your presence and he does not take kindly to the word no." 

"Well I don't really care, there's no way I'm going anywhere with you." Leslie told her nemesis as she backed away from her. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" 

"My emperor wants you and you're coming with me." the warrior women said to Leslie as she reached for her. 

Leslie stepped to the side to avoid her. "What's your problem, I said that I don't want to go with you, so why don't you just leave me alone dammit!?" Leslie yelled. 

"I believe that this game is over. It's time to go meet your future husband." 

"Ewwww. I'm not marrying him." Leslie said in disgust. 

"You should be honored that his highness would choose someone like you to be his queen. Now come with me." The Scorpian warrior reached for the Pink Ranger and this time was able to grab her arm. 

Leslie tried to pull free but found Scorpinas strength to be to much as she was forcibly dragged along. "Let go of me" she ordered. Scorpina simply ignored her and continued to pull her along. "I'm getting sick of you" she shouted and dug her heels into the ground, causing Scorpina to be pulled back and trip. The warrior released her grip and used her hands to catch herself. Leslie took a few steps back and stared at her. 

"You will pay for that" Scorpina threatened. 

"How come I keep having to deal with you guys? Why don't you realize that this is our planet and just leave us alone?" 

Scorpina got a puzzled look on her face and then started to laugh "your planet..." she said, grabbing her stomach. 

"What's so funny?" Leslie asked, her expression changing to a frown. "you don't have the right to be here, we humans were born here and this is our planet." 

Scorpina was now laughing hysterically "You really don't know, do you?" 

"What are you talking about?" Leslie asked, puzzled. 

"Now, now I don't want to ruin your surprise." The warrior laughed. "Now come with me." 

"I think not, you stay away from me." Leslie warned her, jumping back. "I'm not going anywhere with you." 

"You have no choice." 

"I'm not as weak as the last time you saw me." Leslie said taken up a fighting stance. 

"So you want to fight. Well you're no Ashlyn but I've been spoiling for a fight and the emperor probably won't mind as long as I don't hurt you to much." 

"I hope you know that your going to be in for a heck of a surprise." Leslie said reaching behind her back to pull out her morpher. "It's Morphin Time!" 

Scorpinas eyes went wide as she looked in recognition at the object that her prey had pulled out. The words that the girl had uttered stung as they hit her ears. 'Can it be, after all of these years? Is this girl really a Power Ranger?' 

Scorpina had fought the Power Rangers many times before under Rita Repulsa, then Lord Zedd and now it seemed as if she was going to have to fight them again. 'Oh well if I have to fight them so be it.' 

"Phoenix!" Leslie called out. A halo of fire circled her head and she and began to slowly inch down her body transforming nto clothing into her Ranger uniform. The now fully morphed Pink Ranger assumed a fighting stance. 

'This isn't going to be good' Scorpina thought as she and the Pink Ranger stared each down. Scorpina never being the one to be attacked rushed the smaller framed Pink Ranger, who in response flipped over her. The two circled each other for a few moments and then Pink decided that it was her turn to charge Scorpina. The two locked up and wrestled for moment but Scorpina was stronger and got the upperhand on her smaller opponent, lifting her over head and tossing her into a tall tree. The Pink Ranger slumped against the tree and then stood up. 

"That all you got. Well why don't you try this. Phoenix Fire Whip Strike!" The Pink Rangers weapon materialized and she swung the whip over her head. Scorpina leapt out of the way and pulled out her sword. Leslie swung the whip at her again but Scorpina lifted her sword and blocked the attack. 

Leslie pulled the whip to untangle it from Scorpinas sword but during her momentary distraction the warrior executed a jump kick, sending the Pink Ranger crashing to the ground. 

Leslie stood up slowly but had her legs swept by Scorpina and went down again. Scorpina then leaned and picked her up by the neck. In desperation Leslie kicked her legs out, hitting Scorpina in the face and causing her to stumble back. Thinking quickly the Pink Ranger draw her pistol and fired sending her opponent over the side of the cliff. "Have a nice fall" she quipped as she leaned over to see look. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily Pinkie, I've been fighting rangers for centuries and I'm not letting some rookie take me out." Scorpina grabbed Leslies leg and pulled, sending both over the side of the cliff. 

Leslie could see the ground moving closer to her and she began to panic. Her hand moved down to her morpher but she couldn't seem to teleport. 

"If I'm going to die at least I can take you out with me!" Scorpina laughed. 

"Jarrolddddddd!!!" Leslie screamed as she saw the grond spiralling towards her, 'I'm about to die, so why am I thinking about him?' she thought to herself. 'Because I love him that's why. I just wish that I had told him, maybe he would have said that he loved me too.' 

The Pink Ranger looked up, she didn't want to look down but she kept her eyes open to try to face her death bravely. There was a gleam of light in the sky above her. She swore it looked like a large metallic bird had flown overhead. 'Great now I'm seeing things.' Even though she wasn't looking she know that the ground was getting closer. She could feel it and knew that in just a matter of moments before see would meet her end. 

Turning her head she looked down at Scorpina and saw that the warrior didn't seem to be scared at all, but was in fact laughing. 

'How could she be laughing when we're about to die?' Leslie asked herself. "What's so funny, we're about to die." Leslie yelled. 

"No Pink Ranger, you are about to die. My emperor is calling for me." she chuckled as she teleported away in a blaze of fire. 

"This is just great not only am I going to die but she gets away." There was a loud buzzing and a large hornet like creature appeared above the Pink Ranger. 'Now what?' she thought as the creature dove towards her. "Great I guess she wanted to make sure I was finished." 

The hornet monster dove down at her and she quickly aimed and fired her blaster at it. The energey beam hit sending the monster into a spin. It crashed into the side of the mountain and began to grow. "How perfect, this is just what I need." Leslie looked in horror as the huge monster came streaking down at her. 

'This is it. I'm finished' she thought. The monster moved closer to her and she closed her eyes and waited for the end. After a couple of seconds she realized that she was okay and her fall had stopped, Then she realized that she was actually moving up. The bewildered teen looked up and saw that something was holding her. Her eyes scanned the length of the what was holding her trying to find out what had saw her life. That's when she caught site of the bright pink metallic color of the giant robotic bird that held her in its grasp. "You must be the PhoenixZord" she said. 

The Zord leaned its head down to look at her. Two pink beams of light shot out of its eyes and the Pink Ranger found sitting at the controls of her new Zord. "This is great. Lets take that thing out." she said grabbing the controls. "Wing Blade!" 

Metallic feathers fired from the tips of the PhoenixZords wings and cut through the Hornet monster, which exploded in a ball of fire. 

Leslie stood on top of the PhoenixZord as it zipped through the air. She had left her helmet in the cockpit so that she could feel the wind rushing through her hair. 

"This is great, I can't wait to show you to Jarrold and that Scorpina is in for a big surprise the next time we meet." The giant pink Phoenix did a spin and flew off to the Power Chamber with its Ranger. 

"This place is a lot bigger than it looks. I've been down here for hours and I still have no idea of where to find the proto-form. Well I guess I better stop to rest for a little while." Jason sat down on top of a box and kicked his feet up on another. The White ranger took his boot off and rubbed his foot, he looked around at the huge room. "Man I could be in this palce for years and still never find what I'm looking for." Then something caught his attention, he stood up and walked over to a large storage closet. The door read "ALPHA UNIT-Model 8". 

Jason placed his hand on the door and began to slowly open it. He quickly stepped inside and found huge boxes. "What are these?" he wandered aloud. Leaning oevr he opened one of the boxes and saw that it contained what looked like a large golden disk. He pulled the disk out of the box and examind it. 'What is this thing?' he put it down, deciding that this was not what he was looking for and headed out of the storage locker. 

"Don't think that it's here." Jason said to himself. "Maybe mom and dad were wrong." 

Jason turned and looked in the direction that he thought was the door but quickly realized he had gotten himself lost. 'Man this is great, now not only can I not find the proto-form but now I can't even find my way out.' he looked down at the communicator on his wrist 'good thing that we found these.' The White Ranger reached down to activate the teleporter on his communicator when he heard a large crash. Turning around quickly he saw a shadow run past him. "Who's there? he called out." A shadow ran between two of the large shelves that were near him. "Whoever you are come out now." There was no answer. Jason started to walk towards the shelves, he didn't know what was there but was sure that he could handle whatever it was. 

"I said come out" he called. There was still no answer. Jason moved behind the shelves and saw nothing there but a puddle of water. 'Somethings back here, I know it.' He saw another shadow move and turned around to see where it was heading. By the time he made the turn it was gone. 'That thing is fast, whatever it is. I better catch it or at least find out what it is before I leave. I could be dangerous.' Jason started walking to the last location he had seen the shadow and looked around. He heard a growling noise and turned around. 

A small white creature was standing in front of him. Jason approached the little animal and leaned over to pick it up. "Was that you, come here" he said. The creature responded by slashing the White Rangers hand and running away. Jason pulled his hand in, the cut on it was pretty deep and blood was pooring out of it onto the floor. Pulling the sleeves off of his shirt the young man made a bandage and wrapped it around his hand. He then looked to see if he could spot the creature. 

It was sitting on the other end of the aisle staring at him. "What was that for?" he asked as he walked towards the animal, this time approaching more carefully. "I just want to talk to you." The creature arched its back and hissed at him. Jason stopped in his tracks and watched for a reaction. He didn't get quite what he was expecting. The small animal started to walk slowly towards him. 

"I must have startled you before, is that it?" the creature stopped to look at him again. "How are you little guy?" Jason asked. The creature seemed to be curious about the White Ranger and stared at him. Jason reached out to grab the creature, which in return promptly reached its claw up and slashed face. 

Jason feel back and covered the gash on his face. "That's it your dead meat fella" Jason dove at the creature but in moved out of the way and he slid into a wall. The creature turned to face Jason and he could almost swear that it was laughing at him. 

"You want a piece of me you little jerk!" Jason yelled angrily. "That's it let's rumble." The creature stood up on two legs. Its front paws grew longer and more slender, with the rear paws becoming feet. It's ears shrank down until they were just two points on the sides of it's head. 

"You are so much like your father White Ranger. Quick to anger and use violence instead of your brain." it told Jason "Well if this is how you need to learn than so be it." With that the creature charged at Jason and tackled him. It raised a claw and took aim at his face. Jason trembled at the thought of what a claw that large would do to him. 

"Get off of me." Jason said, lifting his hand to block the attack and then kicking the creature off with one leg. 

"You,re no where near as good as Tommy was so why don't you give up?" The creature taunted. 

"What do you know about my dad?" Jason yelled. "He taught me everything and I know enough to beat you." The young Ranger assumed a fighting stance "Let's do it." 

"Let's do it indeed" the creature charged at Jason and brought a knee up into his stomach. Jason grabbed his stomach and doubled over. "Your father would have never fallen for that, your not good enough to be a Ranger, let alone the White Ranger." 

"I'm getting sick of you." Jason said reaching behind his back. 

"Let me guess, next your going to say It's Morphin Time and pull out a morpher of some type, call out some animal. Then you'll become the White Ranger and we'll fight. Been there done that, at least your father was original." 

Jason pulled his hand away from his morpher. "I'm not trying to be my dad. Sure I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger but my dad has no bearing on this. I would have wanted it even if he had never been." 

"But the thing is that if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be one. He trained you to be what you are. But he couldn't train you to be a leader, that's why that kid who's parents never even had anything to do with the team is in charge. You are following the orders of a former slave and it's all because you aren't good enough. I bet Tommy was real proud when he found out that you were only a follower." 

"My dad would be proud of me even if I never became a Ranger, he and my mom both love me, they wouldn't care if I never became a Ranger." 

"By the way Jason, which mommy would that be. Your step-mommy or you dead mommy." the creature taunted. 

"That's was the last straw, my mom was a good women and doesn't deserve that." Jason said, furious that his mom had been mentioned in anything other than a positive light. "Your finished fur face. It's Morphin Time!" Jason pulled out his morpher. "Lynx!" A white light burst from Jasons chest and wrapped around his body. His ranger costume materialized and he stood in front of the creature fully transformed. "Now what was that you were saying?" 

"I give the morph an A but you still aren't going to beat me plus I think your dad's suit was a lot cooler looking. Now lets fight." 

The White Ranger and the creature rushed at each other. They both lept into the air, the creature bearing it's claws and White pulling out his weapon. "Ice Cutter" he called. 

Both combatants weapons impacted and they both hit the floor hard. Jason was quick to get back to his feet. He saw that his opponenent was down and moved in to continue his attack. 

The creature saw what was coming and moved to get up quickly. Jason ran in a little faster then the creature was expecting and managed to trip it up before it could regain its balance. Bringing his weapon up the creature looked at him as if he was daring him to finish him off. 

"Do it White Ranger, finish me." the creature taunted. 

Jason looked at the creature for a moment and then lowered his weapon "I'm not going to kill you Saba" Jason told him. 

"Good work White Ranger." the creature said as it began to grow smaller and then transform into its original form. "You have done well. Tell me though what made you realize what I was?" 

"It was the way that you kept praising my dad and making it seem that he was the best ranger ever but mostly it was when you mentioned my mom. Remember I was there and I saw they way that you reacted when the shot hit my mom. You're the one that tried to help dad get revenge so I recognized the stiffness in your voice when you made that comment." 

"Your just as smart as you were back then and I'm just as proud of you. Now here take this." A white beam of light erupted from Sabas eyes and the light hit the puddle of water that Jason had stepped in earlier. The puddle began to grow and take shape. "Go to your proto-form it will take on the shape of the Zord that will serve you." 

Jason slowly walked to the growing mass. The young White Ranger slowly lifted his hand and touched the glowing, colorless mass. The proto-form reached out as if alive and part of it wrapped around his arm. "What's going on?" Jason asked Saba. 

"It's all right the proto-form is adapting to your aura." The proto-form began to take shape. "It will now transform into your a Zord version of your spirit animal." 

Jasons morpher flew from his belt and hovered in front of the proto-form, the same white light that had transformed him into the White Ranger now bathed the newly forming Zord. When the light faded the room was clear except for Saba, the Morpher that had dropped to the floor and Jason, who was standing there unmorphed with his wounds completely healed. "Where'd it go?" White Ranger asked as leaned over to pick up his morpher. 

"It was teleported to the outside there is no room in this storage room for him any longer. Now go meet your new Zord." 

Jason pushed the teleport button on his communicator and in a flash found himself standing outside of the command center holding Saba in one hand and his morpher in the other. He looked around at the area and found that he had been taken to a snow covered area overlooking a cliff. Jason walked over to the cliff and looked down to see a large White Zord staring up at him. 

"This is the LynxZord, he will guide, serve and protect you, treat him and use his power responsibly Jason. "Now go and let the protect you." 

"Aren't you going to come with me Saba?" the new White Ranger asked. 

"No I must go await my destiny elsewhere but we will meet again." With that the talking saber vanished. 

"Well buddy we'd better get back to the others. I bet they'd love to see you." 

The LynxZord let out a small growl as Jason once again pulled out his morpher. "Lynx!" the familiar white light eradiated Jason and he was once again morphed into the White Ranger. "Let's go home buddy." he said jumping onto the Zords back from the top of the cliff. The Zord ran off towards the Power Chamber with the White Ranger on its back. 

Aron had been on this world for only a short period of time, but had already come to see it as home. He had made new friends and had a home. Things had not gone exactly as he had wanted and he had yet to find any clue of what happened to Jayna after she had left the village. He hadn't even thought of his homeworld that much. Of course he was still worried about what was happening on Keldeha but he needed, no wanted to free this world and find his Princess before he went home. Besides now that he had new friends maybe they would be willing to come back with him to chase the Vandairre off of Keldeha. After all that's why Jayna was sent here anyway. 

The Red Ranger liked what he had seen of the new world all excpet for the place that he now found himself at. It was cold and felt strange to him. Which was actually saying alot considering the fact that he was already on a different planet all together. 'I have to find this Zord and get back to the others as soon as possible' he told himself. "I'm going to tell them who I am when I get back, they'll understand." 

A female figure approached the Aron "Will they understand my love?" asked the female figure. "how can you be certain?" 

"Jayna is that you!" Aron said running towards the women. 

"Yes it is my darling" Jayna told him as she looked him. 

"How did you get here, where have you been." Aron had a hundred questions for the princess but didn't want to overwhelm her. 

"It doesn't matter an long as we're together now. Do you have the coin that you were given?" 

Aron stepped back for a moment. 'How did she know about the coin, she wasn't there when her mom gave it to me. Oh well she probably figured that since I was here I must have had it.' 

"Aron there is something that I have to tell you. Emperor Nicandros sent me here to find you. He wants us to rule his empire by his side." 

"What are you talking about Jayna. He conquered this planet and now he's on Keldeha trying to take it over. He's causing suffering to everyone, even when I left he was on the verge of completely taken over our world." 

"What does it matter who's side we're on as long as we're together." 

"What have they done to you Jayna, you'd never think about something like this." 

"The Emperor set my mind free, he taught me that I was meant to do more than wait for my mom to die so that I could rule some little back water planet. He wants me to rule the universe by his side and I want you to rule by my side, so come with me and the three of us could take what we deserve." 

"Jayna listen to me. This is not like you at all. I don't want to rule anything and I will fight Nicandros to my last breath to free all of the worlds that he's enslaved." Aron told her. "I want you to come with me." 

"I can't come with you Aron. But have you made your final decision about coming with me." 

"Yes I have princess, I will not join with some evil dictator that only wants to cause pain and destruction. I'm a Power Ranger now." 

"Well then you can die along with your new friends. Soldiers destroy him." A hoard of soldiers came from the inside of a building and ran at Aron. He in return jumped over them into the center of the group and began his attack. He kicked the first in the head sending him flying into another. A third spun around and caught the young warrior with a back hand slap that left a large red bruise on his face. Aron responded by extending his leg and catching the offender in ribs with a kick. Jayna laughed and looked over her shoulder "Arthrax, help these weaklings. My love is a very powerful fighter he will be a challenge." 

A large white and red monster came roaring from behind the princess. "I serve you princess, he will be destroyed." The creature charge through the soldiers sending them flying in all directions. He then looked over at Aron and pointed to him. "You will be destroyed ranger." Arthrax charged at Aron and grabbed him by his neck, lifting and choking him. 

Jayna simply stood in the background laughing as her monster choked the life out of her former love. She laughed at his predicament "Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer darling?" 

"No, but I might consider this" he said reaching behind his back to pull out his morpher. "It's Morphin Time!" Aron raised the morpher into the air. "Bull!" Fire shot out from the Power Coin and hit Arthrax causing him to bellow out in pain and drop Aron. The fire then surrounded the Red Ranger and compressed around his body. When the flames died down Aron was standing fully morphed holding a flaming pair of sias. 

"Very impressive darling but lets see how you deal with this." the princess reached into her cloak and pulled out a tube that contained the same susbtance as Barberon had been carrying. 

"Jayna you don't have to do this, you can come with me. The rangers will help us free Keldeha." The Red Ranger told her. 

"You don't understand Aron or should I say Red Ranger. I don't want to go with you but I do want to do this." Princess Jayna made her point clear by throwing the tube at Arthrax, which shattered releasing its contents to flow over the injured monster. Jayna looked at Aron in a way that said she was sorry that it had come to this but also that she wouldn't back down. 

"I love you Aron but since you chose to stand against my Emperor I have to destroy you. This is the last time that we will see each other." And then with a walk that can only be described as royal, Princess Jayna of Keldeha turned her back on the man who loved her and walked away. 

Aron shook his head trying not to cry then turned to face the now fully grown monster. "You're a big one one aren't you? Well it doesn't matter you'll go down just the same." Red assumed a fighting stance. "Fire Wave Strike!" he crossed the two weapons to form an X pattern. A stream of flame shot out at the giant and struck him in the chest. Arthrax laughed and lifted his leg to crush the Red Ranger. Aron rolled out of the way as the big creature brought his foot down. 

"The princess demands that you die and so it will be." Arthrax then pulled out a large sword and swung down at the Red Ranger, who flipped out of the way and then looked up. 

"It's going to take a lot more then you've got to get rid of me." Red threw one of his sais at Arthrax striking him. The monster slapped the tiny weapon out of the way and once again raised his foot to step on the Red Ranger. Aron rolled out of the way. "This is ridiculous, I need to find the Zord and take this guy out." Arthrax reached down and slapped Aron sending flying into a building. The Red Ranger was dazed but managed to stand up. "I need that Zord now!" he shouted. 

There was a loud roar and the ground began to tremble. Aron turned around to see if he could the find the source of the quake and saw a huge building that he had barely notice explode. A large robotic bull stood there amongst the rubble looking at him. 

"You must be the BullZord". The Zord looked up and roared. 

"Your little cow isn't going to stop me Red Ranger, I'll turn it into scrap metal and twist your head off." Arthrax threatened. 

"We're not going to take that from this guy are we?" Red Ranger asked his Zord. 

BullZord responded by charging Arthrax and sending him flying into the air. 

"I like your style." Aron said jumping to the Zords back. "Let's finish him now." 

BullZord leapt over the monster and charge it from behind knocking it into the lava pit. Arthrax screamed as he hit the lava and then exploded. 

"Well that takes care of that. I have to find out what they did to Jayna, maybe there's a way to reverse it." Aron said, looking up at the BullZord. The Red Ranger put his helmet back on and climb into the Zord. "Lets go home." The two ran off towards the Power Chamber with a trail of fire following behind them. 

"They have acquired seven of the Zords my Lord" Barberon informed Nicandros. 

"Those Zords are of little importance as long as the last ranger does not get his. You must take our most powerful troops to stop him. Those Zords are can ruin everything if the Rangers can bring them together. You must go quickly Barberon destroy that ranger and his Zord and do not fail me again otherwise your life and everything that I have promised you will be forfeit." 

"I will not fail you again my Lord Nicandros." Barberon said as he turned to leave the Emperors site. 

**To Be Continued**


	7. Part 7

  
  
**Part 7**

Jarrold Scott, the Green Ranger and leader of the newest team of Power Rangers stood staring up at the sky. It had been a long time since he had seen the sky this clear and even though he know that he should be looking for his EagleZord he wanted to admire as much of this beauty as he could. 

The young man was slightly older than most members of the team and knew that they had their work cut out for them if were going to finish the job that the previous team had started. Jarrold scarcely remembered the days that the Vandairre didn't rule the world. He and his sister had been taken young. He remembered a picnic and a visit from a family friend. He remembered practicing martial arts with the family friends son in the backyard of his families house. It struck him as odd that he couldn't remember the name of the boy, even though they seen each other everyday and he was sure that this was his best friend. 

Most of all Jarrold remembered the Vandairre soldiers that suddenly appeared. His father and their friend fought the soldiers but things didn't go well. Jarrold was hit in the head and knocked unconcious. When he awoke he found himself in a small room with his sister laying in a corner crying. The young boy craddled his little sister in his arms and rocked her until she stopped crying. He didn't know what had happened after he went unconcious but it was obvious that their parents didn't make it out of the fight.

Over the next few days the boy would learn that he was being held in a prison camp by a group of aliens that wanted to take over the world. 

Jarrold had tried to escape several times but had never been able to. The guards would always catch and then punish him. At first they would simply lock him up in a dark room for a day or two, but after his fiftieth attempt they became so frustrated that they would began to beat him. 

Many of other prisoners saw what had been going on and took the young man and his sister under their wings. Some of the prisoners had been in the military, martial artists and other fighters of all types. They began to teach Jarrold and his sister many fighting skills. 

The brother and sister absorbed everything that they were being taught. They even went so far as to watch the aliens during their training sessions to learn as much about them as they could. At one time they two had even managed to escape for two days but Tara had gotten ill and was captured. Jarrold, afraid for what they would do to his sister, turned himself in. The slave master beat him for hours but didn't touch Tara just as he had hoped. 

That night Tara attempted to escape or at least faked an attempt in order to draw out the slave master. Several of the slaves rebelled and attacked the slave master killing him. Jarrold was pointed out as the leader so he and his sister were moved to a slave camp until the day that they encountered Jason, given the coins and became Power Rangers. 

Jarrold shook his head to clear it and bring himself out of his daydream. He looked around a little more and and then pick up the small bag that he was carrying and started to walk. 'I wonder how everyone else is doing, they should all be back by now.' he said to himself. 'I hope so because when I get mine that skunk Barberon is going to pay. And then after we're done with him, the rest of the Vandairre are going to get the same thing.' 

"So there you are Green Ranger!" Barberon said as he appeared in front of Jarrold. "We've been looking for you. Your friends have managed to all get away thus far, but once my soldiers finish with you the others won't stand a chance against us." 

"You can't beat us Barberon. You tried how many times already, but we still keep beating you. Now that they have their Zords what makes you think you could possibly beat us. You can't even beat me." 

"Jarrold, I don't have to beat you. That's what they're for." There as a bright light and literally dozens of Vandairre soldiers stood in front of Jarrold. "If you manage to deal with them there are hundreds more where they came from. Have fun, I'm going to destroy your pathetic little friends." Barberon disappeared and the soldiers ran in to atack. 

Jarrold looked on at the sheer amount of soldiers that Barberon had left behind. He know he could take these guys one on one, even by the dozens but this was ridiculous. There had to be a least fifty or more soldiers. 'I'd better be careful' Jarrold thought.

"It's Morphin Time!" he yelled as he pulled out the green Power Morpher. "Eagle!" The sky grew dark and a cloud formed above the soldiers. Three lightning bolts struck Jarrold and his body began to crackle with electricity and his clothes were stripped away. The energy crawled up his body and he began to encase first his legs then his body. Next his arms were covered and the lightning exploded from his body leaving his ranger outfit. The chest shield began to form and his helmet appeared above him. The helmet appeared and lowered down to cover his head. 

The now morphed Green Ranger turned to face the stunned Vandairre soldiers. Their mouths dropped at what they had just seen and they couldn't decided if they should attack or run away from the Ranger. 

Captian Rebecca Sawyer looked over her troops. They were all so young, most being under the age of 15. She had been with this group for a few years now but, she had always been one of the oldest even before their original commander and first officer had died. She remembered that day well, there had been a Vandairre attack on a village and their small squad had responded. Major Greer and Captian Mitchell lead the team into the battle, but things seemed to be going bad from the beginning. A fire broke out in a house and the ran in to make sure that it was all clear. There was a scream and the Captian ran in to check on the Major. There was another scream and the Captian came running out holding a little girl. Rebecca then a lieutenant, grabbed the little girl out of Captain Mitchells arm "Take her I have to go back in to help Carter" were the last words that Rebecca would ever here from the person that had come to be an older sister and even the mother that she never had. 

"Dana let me go." Rebecca shouted. Dana ignored or didn't hear her and ran in after the Major. Rebecca placed the little girl in the arms of another squad member and ran into the building into the building after them. They building was filled with smoke and fire. Rebecca looked through the smoke and gasped at what she saw. There they were, not 10 feet away from her were a Red and a Pink Power Ranger, fighting some type of flaming monster. They were losing badly, the Red Ranger had been sent through a wall and was unconcious and the Pink Ranger, as hard as she tried could not handle the monster. Rebecca ran to help the Red Ranger up but could'nt make it through the heat. She had felt as if she would melt. The Pink Ranger grabbed the monster and pulled it away from Red but the monster was too strong and shrugged her off. It then grabbed the Red Ranger and lifted him up by his neck. The Pink Ranger ran to grab the monster from behind but couldn't get a good grip on him. 

The Red Ranger looked at Rebecca and said in a voice that she know belonged to Major Carter Greer "Becky the team is yours. Take care of them." He then turned to the Pink Ranger and the two nodded at each other and that is when Rebecca Sawyer realized what was going on. She was about to watch the only parents that she had ever known sacrifice themselves to save the team and this village. 

"Carter, Dana don't do it." she cried out. The two rangers pulled out there weapons and fired simultaneously at the monster causing it to explode. Rebecca was thrown from the building and when she awoke the battle was over and the squad was standing over her. No one would tell her what happened that day and she didn't press the issue. After that day the others followed her without question and they had been through a lot together but she still missed being around others her own age. That's why she was so happy when the others showed up. But the thing that made her even happier was the fact that the Power Rangers were back. She couldn't help but wonder if Carter and Dana were in this group. If it was true then that meant that they had some how survived. 

"Captian Sawyer are you okay?" Leslie asked, as she walked over to Rebecca. "If you need some one to talk to I'm here." 

Rebecca couldn't stand being around Leslie. She know that the girl had a major crush on Jarrold and it made her sick. Leslie was always so cheery and the more happy that she was the more upset Rebecca would become. The Captian liked the young man to but this was more of a stop drooling over him and let him make up his mind thing. "I'm fine Leslie" she said, trying her hardest to be nice and not reach out and choke the girl. "I just need to be alone." Rebecca got up and walked away leaving Leslie standing there. 

"Okay Captian, but remember if you need to talk I'll be around." Leslie then turned around and walked away. 

"Leslie!" Tara called out as she caught up to the Pink Ranger. 

Leslie turned around and saw Tara standing behind. "What's up?" 

"So that means two of us made it back." Tara said. 

"Make that five of us!" Mark said, as he Bryan and Jason joined the girls. 

"No make that seven of us." came Ashlyns voice. "Now all we have to do is wait for Jarrold." 

The others all turned around half expecting the Green Ranger to walk up to them. 

"I wonder where he is." Leslie said obviuosly concerned. 

'Barely avoided that one' Jarrold sighed as he rolled out of the way of the soldiers sword. The Green Ranger then brought his leg up and kicked the weapon out of the soldiers hand, the Green Ranger then executed a handspring into a front flip and caught the sword. He spun around bringing the weapon over his head and striking another soldier in the arm. Jarrold was holding his own but he know that against this many opponents that it was not if he could win but how many he could take out with him. 

"Give up Power Ranger, you can't beat us. There's only one of you but there are dozens of us. You may be able to take out some of us but eventually you will go down. Not even a Power Ranger can take this many warriors at a time." The soldier then rushed at Jarrold, who responded with a spin kick in the head. 

"Why won't you guys understand that you can't beat me. I can take all of you without wasting a breathe to do it." The Green Ranger was no where near as confident as he was trying to sound. "You jerks are a waste of my time. He hoped by making them mad that they would make mistakes and give him a chance to get away so he could find his Zord. 

With Barberons open threat against his team and the levels of power that the warrior seemed to possess Jarrold knew that the rangers would be in serious trouble if he didn't get back to them soon. 

"Worried about you friends Green Ranger?" one of the soldiers taunted. "Well don't be I'm sure Lord Barberon will take good care of them. Especially those cute little female rangers." 

"Maybe when he finishes he'll give them to us." Another soldier suggested. 

'Their just trying to goad me into making a stupid mistake like I did to them earlier.' Jarrold thought. 'Well let's make em think that they won.' "NOOOO!!!" he screamed, rushing head first into the waiting soldiers. 

They quickly surrounded him and began to move in. 

'Now I have them just where I want them' "Storm Sword!" he shouted. The large staff-sword appeared in the Green Rangers hand and he raised it into the air. A few of the Vandairre present had been there when this new Green Ranger had made his debut. But every soldier on Earth had heard of this weapon and while few believed that it was as powerful as they had heard, even fewer were willing to test out that theory. 

Jarrold pointed his weapon at the Vandairre soldier that had seemed to be the spokesman for the group. "What are going to do with that, poke me in the arm?" the said arrogantly. "Don't you rangers ever learn? We crushed the last group of rangers and you'll get the same." 

"Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?" Jarrold mockingly asked. 

"You asked for it ranger." the lead soldier said, pointing to Green Ranger. "This is our planet now and you'll learn what happens to lower life forms that try to resist us." 

Jarrold obviously took offense to that and swung his Storm Sword at the soldier, slicing him in the chest. The soldier feel down clenching the gaping wound. "Anyone else want some of this?" The Green Ranger asked. 

The soldiers stared at their fallen spokesman for a moment then looked up at the Green Ranger as he stared at them as if choosing which of them to strike down next. One of the soldiers stepped forward and reached for his weapon and took aim. Green quickly raised his weapon and sliced the soldiers own in half. "For the Emperor, Attack!" the soldier cried. 

Jarrolds eyes went wide as about sixty soldiers pulled out their blasters and took aim. 'This isn't going to be pretty at all' he thought to himself. 

The soldiers all opened fire on the Green Ranger. Thinking quickly Jarrold ducked under several of the blasts, jumped over several more, flipped away from a few more and finally lifted his weapon to deflect the last few. "Is that all you got?" he laughed. "You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to take me out." 

The attackers became very frustrated and ran at the Green Ranger firing their weapons. "No one insults the honor of the Vandairre Empire and lives." the new leader told Jarrold. 

"That shouldn't be a problem since you have no honor anyway." 

Jarrold and the soldier glared at each other for moments before either said another word. "I was hoping to save this for the other rangers but he'll kill you just as easily as them. Gorbash destroy him." A huge bronze colored monster with long orange hair walked from the center of a group soldiers that had been standing away observing things." 

The monster obeyed it's commander and ran to attack the Green Ranger. 

"Man this isn't my day is it? I hope that my zord is close because I have a feeling I going to need it!" Green said as he moved into fight Gorbash. Jarrold communicator sounded but he couldn't answer. 

Captian Sawyers eyes scanned over the battlefield, she had expected the Vandairre to attack the Power Chamber but not this soon. If they got inside and found their way to the inner sanctum there could be trouble. She had never been in the inner halls of the rangers base but knew that they must have had secrets in there that wouyld be dangerous if they feel into the wrong hands. She had never been in the inner sanctum herslf but she had thought many times about the things that the Power Rangers had inside and shuddered at the thought of these aliens getting their hands on them. 

Bryan ran up to Captian Sawyer and shook her arm to get her attention. "Captian I have bad news. The Vandairre are advancing and our forces are getting whipped out there. We've already taken heavy loses and I don't think that we can last much longer. 

"I better call the Power Rangers. I don't think they'll be to happy if they come home and found out we let these guys wreck the place." She reached down to grab the wrist communicator that they had given her. 

'If she hears my communicator our cover will be blown' Bryan thought to himself. "Captian I'm going to find the others. I need to make sure that they're ok." he told her. 

"Go ahead we need everyone that we can get." she told him as she pressed the activation button on her communicator "oh yeah and you can call me Rebecca we're the same age" 

"Thanks Becky." Bryan said as he ran off to find his friends. 

"Don't call me Becky!" she shouted. 'Man I hate that.' 

The soldier grunted as Tara hip-tossed him. "Maybe next time you'll think first before you try to pick on someone smaller than you." she said shaking her head at him. "You okay Mark?" she asked the Black Ranger as she offered her hand to him. 

"I'll be fine as soon as I get rid of this headache." he joked. 

Tara put her arm around her friend. "Mark I know that you were there by my side while I was hurt and I appreciate that." 

"No problem we're friends aren't we? Now duck!" he grabbed Tara and pushed her to the ground, an energy blast passing just inches away from her head. "Now we're even." 

"Have you guys seen Jason?" Bryan asked the pair as he stopped to catch his breath. "Barberon is making his move on the Power Chamber and we have to stop him." 

"You go find Jason and we'll get Leslie, Aron and Ashlyn." Mark told Bryan. 

It was important that they found Jason, not only because they needed him there as a fighter but also for they fact that he was the teams second in command. With Jarrold away they needed a leader and Jason was it. "Good let's get on it." 

"Right!" Mark and Tara said in unison. All three rangers looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders and turned to go find the others. As they walk off Tara kicked the soldier that she had just taken down and then stepped on his back. 

The others stared at her. "I hate these guys" she told them. 

Ashlyn turned to see that on of the kids in her unit was being pinned down by fire from a soldier. The boy couldn't have been more than twelve years old and he was obviosly frightened. Ashlyn moved in quick and kicked the rifle out of his hand. The soldier turned around to see who had done it and was met with a fist to the jaw. He rubbed his jaw the reached out to punch her in return. Ashlyn brought up her leg and used it to block the attack. The soldiers arm was thrown to the side and Ashlyn hit him in the chest with a double reverse kick. The soldier fell down unconcious grabbing his chest and gasping for air. The boy came out for his hiding place and ran over to Ashlyn. "Are you okay?" she asked the boy. 

"I'm fine, thanks." the boy told her. 

"Good, take this and go help out on the field." she said leaning over to grab the rifle that she had relieved from the soldier. 

The boy grabbed the weapon, nodded and ran off to join his teammates in the battle. 

Ashlyn looked around to see if there was anyone else that needed her help. When she was satisfied that everything was okay her she decided to go see if she could find the others. 

Leslie kicked the soldier in the head and turned around to face the one that stood behind her. "Why don't you guys just get off our planet?" she asked as the soldier approached her. 

"Sorry cutie but this is our planet now, but if you want to come over to the winning to team I'll make sure that you taken care." the soldier said. 

"There's no way that I would touch a slug like you." Leslie told him. 

"Well then I guess you can die." he returned. 

"Try me loser!" she said, confidently. Leslie Cortez wasn't much of a fighter and had never tried to be one, but in the last few weeks she had gained confidence from hanging around her new friends and was willing to do her best to defend them. It also didn't hurt that she learned really quickly and watching the others had given her the chance to learn a few moves. 

The soldier threw a kick at the Pink Ranger, which she easily avoided and countered with a chop to the back of the neck. 

The soldier grabbed his neck and then turned around and lifted his hand as if to slap the girl. Leslie ducked under the hit and swept his legs out from under him, causing him to fall and land on his head. 

Tara and Mark stood with their mouths open. Neither had expected to see Leslie so thoroughly wipe somebody out. "Where'd you learn to fight like that girl?" Tara asked, as she walked up to Leslie. 

"I just picked up somethings from you guys. I hope I did okay." Leslie answered. 

"Okay. You must be kidding. Less than a month ago you could barely handle walking and now you're a lean mean alien fighting machine." 

The three rangers all laughed for a few moments and then all feel silent. "I can't stand those aliens. I don't know how they could look like us and be so evil. I'll be glad when we're rid of them." Tara said. 

Tara turned around and saw Aron standing behind them stopped dead in his tracks. The girl put her head down realizing what she had said. Everyone looked over at Aron, who walked over to them as if he hadn't heard what Tara said. "We'd better get going." Aron said. 

The team all walked past him, except for Tara who stood back "I'm sorry." she whispered. 

"It's okay. I understand how you feel. I thought the same way before I met you guys, but now I know that all aliens aren't bad." he said as he walked away. 

Tara held her head down thinking about what had just happened. 

"Duck!!!" Jason yelled as he jumped over Bryan and drop kicked the soldier that was behind him. The soldier went down hard and hit his head on a rock. 

Bryan had managed to find Jason and Ashlyn but had also managed to bring 15 soldiers with him. Bryan had knocked one of the soldiers out early in the fight and managed to relieve him of his sword. He had handed the weapon to Jason since he could never grasp the delicacies of that particular type of weapon. Jason was spectacular with the weapon and had managed to take several of the soldiers down quickly. Ashlyn was almost as good and with just a large stick that she had picked up had taken out a few more of the soldiers. 

'I didn't realize that these guys were that bad' said to himself with a chuckle 'I'm glad that I got out odf it before I had to fight these two.' One of the soldiers reached in to punch him but because Bryan was fast and leaned back the unlucky guy over extended his reach and began to fall forward exactly as the Blue Ranger had planned. Bryan grabbed his arm and finished his fall backwards dragging the unbalanced soldier with him sending them both flying towards Ashlyn, who performed a spin kick and sent him flying into the remaining 2 soldiers. 

The three rangers turned to face each other just seconds before their communicators sounded six the familiar six chime alert. Jason automatically lifted his arm to answer his. "White Ranger here." he said. 

"Rangers thank god!" came the voice of Captian Sawyer. 

"What can we do for you Captian?" Jason asked. 

"I've been trying to reach you for some time now. Barberon is at at the front door and he's pretty mad. My team is busy with his soldiers and even if they were'nt my teams not equipped to handle that monster." 

"We'll be there as soon as possible Captian. White Ranger out." Jason lowered his communicator and faced the others we have to get over there now. 

Tara, Mark, Leslie and Aron came running over a mound and joined the others. "We heard the captian Jason, so what's the plan?" 

"We tried to wait for Jarrold as long as we could but we have to go." Jason answered. 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Leslie asked. 

"Yeah we're all clear." Mark said. 

"Let's do it!" Ashlyn called. 

"Right!!!" they all cried out in unison. 

"It's Morpin Time." said Jason. 

The rangers all pulled out their morphers and raised them into the air. "Dragon!" 

"Panther!" 

"Cheetah!" 

"Bull!" 

"Fox!" 

"Lynx!" 

"Phoenix!" 

The Power Rangers all stood in their uniforms and looked over over the mound at the Power Chamber. Barberon was stalking through the desert to the rangers base and even at this distance they could see that he had murderous intent in his eyes. 

"We better get down there fast." Jason said as he grabbed the power mopher on his belt to activate it's teleporter. 

'I need to take these guys out fast.' Green Ranger told himself after hearing the communication between Captian Sawyer and Jason. Jarrold spun around and and lowered his weapon, twisted the hilt and pulled it apart into it's two seperate components. "Now you guys are in trouble." Jarrold to the Vandairre soldiers as he charged them with the weapons. 

Gorbash looked at the Green Ranger for a moment as if deciding if it wanted to attack. The monster then ran head first into Jarrold and was met by a double reverse kick to the chest. Jarrold followed this attack up by bringing his weapons across the monsters chest "Thunder Slice!" Green called out as he finished his manuever. 

The monster went down clutching it's chest. "Like I said if that's the best you've got then you're in trouble." 

"No Green Ranger, you the one that's in trouble." the soldier then pulled out a vial of the liquid and throw it at Gorbashs' limp body. The monster screamed as the magic that caused it's his body to expand took effect. 

"Perfect. This is really what I need." Jarrold said as the monster reached down to grab him. 

Jarrold rolled out of the way and then threw his larger blade at the monsters hand. Gorbash swatted the weapon away and then lifted this foot to step on the ranger. 

There was a loud noise that sounded like the cry of a bird that caused everyone to stop and look in the sky to see where it had come from. Over the horizon they could see what appeared to be an extremely large eagle. The bird dove at Gorbash, knocking him over. It then flew over Jarrold. 

"You must be the EagleZord." Jarrold said as he lept to the giant birds back. He then made his way to the cockpit and entered, taking the controls and turning to face Gorbash. He pulled the controls and steered straight up and dove dove at the monster raking the beast across its back with its talons. 

The monster fell over and exploded. The soldiers saw this and scattered in all directions in their panic to get away from the ranger and his new Zord. 

"Let's go help my friends." Green Ranger told the Zord. 

"Stop right there Barberon." White Ranger ordered. "You're not getting in there." 

The monster turned and looked at the rangers "So you guys just don't want to accept that you can't beat me huh. Well this is the last time that we're going to do this. You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You destruction will be swift. Prepare to die." 

"That's right Barberon, this is the last time that we do this. You're going down." Purple said. 

"Yeah this is our planet." Pink said. 

"You're not welcome here." Black added. 

"So leave now before we send you and you Emperor back to where you came from." Blue finished. 

"I'd like to see you try." Barberon mockingly said. 

"Better be careful what you wish for for. You just might get it." Red said as he stepped in front of the others. 

"If that's the case what I wish for is your destruction. Oh looks I'm about to get my wish." 

"You want a piece of us. Come and get it." Yellow told the alien monster. 

Barberon took that as an open challenge and called on his hammer and threw it at the Yellow Ranger. Ashlyn did a cartwheel out of the way, but was clipped in the leg by hammer. Ashlyn went down and grabbed her leg screaming in pain. "See what your arrogance and smart mouth gets you Yellow Ranger. Now you get to die along with the rest of the rangers that have challenged me." The momster said, bringing up his hammer to smash her with it. 

"Plasma Storm!" Tara said as she battered Barberon with fire from her bow. 

The warrior dropped his hammer and fell back. Tara continued to fire until Barberons body began to actually glow puple as he was was bombarded with the bows energy. 

Captian Sawyer watched the battle from a safe distance over the mound that the rangers had just come from. 'These guys are incredible' she thought. 'The Vandairre don't stand a chance with them on our side.' 

The warrior reached for his hammer and swung at Tara. She was not anxious to be caught at the end of that weapon again. Unfortunately she didn't see where she was going and crashed into a tree in her rush to dodge the attack. The impact didn't hurt her but there was enough force to make her drop her weapon. Barberon once again brought his hammer down, Tara rolled out of the way just in time but he hit her bow smashing it to pieces. 

"Hey you jerk! I liked that bow." Tara shouted. The Purple Ranger propelled herself into the air with a flying kick but was swatted away and landed in the middle of the other rangers. 

"Try that one with me!" Black said, diving head first towards his target. 

Barberon didn't try to stop him. Instead he grabbed the back of the Black Rangers chest armor and shoved him forward, using his own momentum to send him flying past the others and almost to the mound that Captian Sawyer was standing on. 

Captian Sawyer ran down the mound and help the Black Ranger to his feet. "Are you ok?" she asked. 

"Yeah the only thing that he hurt was my pride." the Black Ranger said, dusting himself off. He started to stumble a bit. 

"Are you sure. You don't look like you in any condition to fight that guy." 

"Look I appreciate your concern but my friends need me and I'm going to help them." Black argued. 

"Ok." Captian Sawyer said, taking a step back to give him room. 

The Black Ranger started to limp back towards the fight. 

'Man those guys are tough' Rebecca said to herself 'I just hope that when the time comes that I'm that strong.' 

"You may have been able to take the kid out but how about trying that with me." Blue Ranger said, walking towards Barberon. 

White Ranger grabbed his arm and held him back. "Hold on we need to wait for the others." he told the Blue Ranger. 

"What are you doing Jason?" Bryan asked the. "We need to take this guy out fast." 

"You saw what he did to the others, we need to work together. Once we regroup we'll hit him with everything we've got simultaneously." 

"Why are you trying to be so careful. This guy has killed hundreds of people and you want to dance with him." 

Jason turned to face the Blue Ranger and grabbed him by his chest armor, lifting him off the ground. "Listen to me Bryan, Barberon is dangerous and could destroy any of us without giving it a second thought." 

"That's the reason why we have to take him out now. The others can join in when they get here. 

"Listen he killed my mom and I want to take him out just as badly as you do but we need to be smart about it." 

A spark of realization came over Bryan, this guy had killed his mom and he was willing to wait for back up. If Jason could be calm in the face of this then certainly Bryan could be calm. "Ok White Ranger what do we do?" Blue asked. 

Jason lowered the Blue Ranger and the others gathered around them. "We're gonna take him down." he said. "Pull out the hardware." 

All of the rangers called out their weapons except for Tara, who's weapon had been totally destroyed. She stepped back and let the others take the forefront. 

"Let's take him down!" Aron told the others. 

The Power Rangers charged at their full strength. 

**To Be Continued**


	8. Part 8

  
  
**Part 8**

Captian Sawyer continued to watch the Rangers battle Barberon. She was amazed at the power that they showed. In the past few weeks she had only seen these Rangers a few times and they never ceased to impress her. She was sure that the Red Ranger was Carter and the Pink one was Dana, but didn't have any clue about who the others were. Even if she was wrong she was still happy to have the Power Rangers were back and fighting for the Earth.

The small resistance units had been fighting but all knew that they didn't stand a chance against the vastly superior weapons of the aliens. Almost all of them had anticipated being captured, tortured and killed any day so they had taken to the tactic of not actually trying to chase the Vandairre from the planet but had settled on doing as much damage as possible before they were caught. 

At the beginning of the invasion there had been more than 700 resistance groups working together in what had been the United States alone. But after so many years of fighthing there were now no more than 80 groups worldwide. The Vandairre had systematically found and destroyed all of the groups except for the few that remained. These were the small groups that were either small and mobile enough to avoid being caught or had hidden out so well that the aliens had never been able to find them. Several of the groups had waited in hiding for some kind of signal. 

It seemed as if that signal had come when they were approached by Senator William Cranston, who revealed that he was actually working with another resistance faction as a plant to find a weakness in the Vandairre military force. He also revealed that he knew of the location of an item that would help bring about the downfall of the Vandairre on Earth but only when the time was right. 

The Senator disappeared never to be heard from again. His son eventually showed up and joined her team and now the Power Rangers were here also. She knew that the rangers had asked him to do several things for them when they were away and she was starting to wonder if this was actually part of what they Senator was talking about. 

The Rangers charged at Barberon full speed, raising their weapons as they prepared to attack. Each ranger in turn hit the monster with their weapon. Barberon became furious and started to thrash around wildly, throwing his arms and legs in a frenzy as he tried to hit the rangers. He came close several times but couldn't land a blow in on any of them. 

Tara continued to stand back and watch the others assault the warrior. She wanted to be out helping but Barberon had destoyed her Plasma Bow and she hadn't gotten to chance to repair it and with his strength she was all but useless in this part of the battle. 'When this is over I'm going to have to make an even stronger Plasma Bow.' she thought and a few ideas started forming in her head. 

"Had enough Barberon?" Mark asked the villian, as he brought his staff around to hit him in the back. 

"You've got to be kidding Ranger boy." Barberon said as he hit the Black Ranger with a backfist that sent him reeling. 

Mark stumbled back and was replaced in the fight by Jason, who came around with the Ice Blade and nailed him on the top of his head. 

"Nice try White Ranger, but you are as pathetic as your father. Maybe you should try again." Barberon taunted. 

"Sorry that tricks not going to work on me. I'm not going to let you get to me." 

"Come on you know that you want to destroy me for what I did to your little family. The way that I fired that shot that killed your mom and broke your dads heart was lovely wasn't it? But look at it this way. At least he finally hooked back up with that cute little Kimberly that he had always been swooning over." 

"Cut it out. You don't have the right to talk about my parents you sick son of a..." 

Barberon took this opportunity to attack with his hammer. The blow would have taken off his head if the Pink Ranger hadn't seen the attack coming and dove in, knocking Jason out of the way. Unfortunately she wasn't quick as the others and he blow hit her in the back. Luckily her armor protected her from the brunt of the attack. 

Still the attack was enough to stun her and leave her laying face down on the ground. 

Jason was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to get to her in time to prevent another defend her against another attack. Barberon raised his hammer to hit the Pink Ranger in the back. 'One less of the botherssome Power Rangers.' he thought to himself. 

The hammer was almost on top of Leslie when a large yellow sword came up to blocked the attack. "Why don't you try picking on someone that's more prepared to deal with you." the Yellow Ranger said. 

"Fine with me. It doesn't matter which one of you I kill first." Barberon told the girl. 

"Nobodies going to die to day Barberon, except for maybe you." Red Ranger said as he stepped to the front of Yellow. One by one the other rangers gathered on either side of him and once again drew their weapons. 

"Come on, you already tried that one and it didn't work then either." 

"That's why we came up with a new one." Blue told him. 

"Now." White called out. 

Each ranger reached forward and called on their blasters. They quickly attached their various weapons to different parts of the pistols and fired. Streams of powerful multi-colored energy lanced out from each weapon and struck Barberon sending him flying back. "Phoenix Fire Whip Strike!" Pink called. Her weapon struck out and wrapped around the alien pinning his arms to his side. 

White lept over her and brought the Ice Blade down across Barberons chest. He screamed out at the double assault and reached across to grab the whip. As soon as his hands hit the fire he screamed and let go. 

Barberon, barely able to stand because of the pain pulled back with all of his strength drawing Leslie closer to him. The Pink Ranger knew that if Barberon pulled her to him the he would have enough slack to get free and would kill her. But if she didn't he would break free and kill everyone else, so Leslie gritted her teeth dug her feet in.

At first she felt like she was offering no resistance but then felt a sudden tug in the opposite direction away from Barberon and when she looked down she saw that the Purple Ranger had grabbed the whip and was pulling along with her. "Thanks Tara." Leslie said. 

"No problem." Purple told the older girl. The two managed to hold the whip in place while the others continued their attack on Barberon. 

"Your finished now monster." Jason said. The other Rangers then ran in and brought all of their weapons down on top of him. 

Barberon screamed out as he fell over and exploded. "Yeah we took him out!" Blue said, jumping up and down with excitement. 

"You think you can get rid of me that easily Rangers, then your in for a big surprise." Barberon said. The rangers turned around to see that Barberon had used one of the vials and was once again grewing into his giant form. 

Tara looked around at the others. They all knew what she wanted to say. "Go ahead and say it kid. We all know that you want to." said Ashlyn. 

"Guys I think our problems just got a lot bigger." Tara said, this time the others didn't groan. They looked at her. For some reason it didn't sound so bad this time. 

Jarrold pulled back on the throttle causing the Zord to lift up and do a loop behind the fighter that was behind him. The EagleZord was very responsive and moved with his slightest touch on the controls. What really amazed him is that he knew how to fly the machine and use it's abilities as if he had been born in it and that it was part of him like an arm or a leg. The Zord fired off it's eye lasers, hitting the Vandairre ship in the thrusters and sending it crashing to the ground. 

Another fighter came flying in straight at the EagleZord but Green Ranger lifted the Zords wings causing the mecha to suddenly jump a few inches. Those inches were all that were needed, the Zords talons extended and raked the wings of the enemy fighter ripping them to shreds and sending the alien and his craft spiralling down to their doom. "I hope those guys have a parachutes, they're gonna need em." Green said as he watched the fighters go down. 

"Power Ranger this is the Vandairre squadron leader. You are here by ordered to land your craft and surrender. This is your only chance. You will not be warned again." 

"I don't need you to give me any chances. You guys are stupid and theres no way I'm going to give up to you. Your best bet would be to surrender to me." 

The squad leader was furious that the Green Ranger wouldn't give in. "All pilots converge on the Green Ranger. I want that craft and it's pilot brought down." 

The alien fighters formed along the back and sides of the EagleZord boxing it in. Jarrold kicked in the accelerator and pulled away from the fighters. His Zord was much faster and more manueverable than anything that the Vandairre had in the air. 

Jarrold then pulled the Zord into a steep climb and dove down at the fighters firing his lasers. Two of the fighters exploded immediately. Jarrold then pulled his control stick and flew his Zord straight through a third, slicing it in half and sending both halves crashing to the ground. "I feel sorry for you guys." Jarrold said. 

"Retreat." the squad leader ordered his two remaining fighters. The pilots banked and flew away from the area as fast as they could. 

Jarrold knew that he could have caught up and shot down the others but decided that the best thing to do would be to make it to his friends, they needed him and they needed him now. 

"It's time to call em out guys." White Ranger said. 

"Right!" the other Rangers replyed in unison. 

"Let's show em the power of the Titans." 

Each ranger simultaneously raised their morphers, pointed the Power Coins to the sky and called out their Zords. 

"Purple Ranger, Dragon, TitanZord power." Tara called. A purple beam of light flew from the coin into the air. 

"Red Ranger, Bull, TitanZord power." Aron said, as the red beam of light came out of his morpher. 

"Black Ranger, Panther, TitanZord power." said Mark. The black light that flew from his power coin looked very errie to the others. 

"Yellow Ranger, Cheetah, TitanZord power." Ashlyn said. The yellow light that left her morpher was blinding. 

"Blue Ranger, Fox, TitanZord power." Bryan said, summoning his FoxZord with the blue light from his morpher. 

"Pink Ranger, Phoenix, TitanZord power." Leslie said. The pink light from her coin shot up and the scattered in the air sending sparks all around. 

"White Ranger, Lynx, TitanZord power." An icy, cold, white light came from the morpher. The other rangers shivered slightly at the cold gust of wind the accompanied the light. 

One by one the Zords appeared, as if drawn in the the light from the morphers and coins. Each ranger lept up and was teleported into the cockpit of their respective Zord. 

"Titans Zords power up!" The White Ranger called out. "Rangers logon." 

"PantherZord ready." 

"DragonZord ready." 

"FoxZord ready." 

"CheetahZord ready." 

"BullZord ready." 

"PhoenixZord ready." 

"Okay Rangers lets get him." With that the White Ranger, at the helm the Lynx TitanZord ran at the giant and tried to tackle him. Barberon grabbed the Zord and threw it to the ground. 

The other rangers were shocked. They thought that it would be easy to beat him with the Zords but apparently the were in for a tough fight. "Jason are you okay?" Leslie asked from cockpit in the PhoenixZord. 

"I'll be okay. He is pretty strong though." Jason answered her. 

"I'll take him." Ashlyn cut in. "CheetahZord attack." the slender yellow spotted Zord jumped at Barberon and made him stagger slightly. He responded by kicking the Zord and sending it flying. 

"Let's get this freak." Tara said. 

"I'm with you." Leslie called back. 

Tara at the helm of the DragonZord and Leslie controlling the PhoenixZord dove down at Barberon who grabbed both Zords by their necks and slammed them together. Smoke and sparks errupted in the cockpits of both Zords as they crashed into the ground on top of each other. 

"Do you think these pathetic toys can stop me Power Rangers? I'll crush them like they were tin cans." 

In a matter of minutes Barberon had thrashed four of the most advanced weapons the universe had ever seen with his bare hands. He looked over at the three remaining Zords. They began to slowly backup. Barberon quickly reached out and grabbed the FoxZord. Aron in his BullZord reacted and charged the giant sized alien and speared him with it's horns. 

The monster fell over but didn't release Bryans Zord. Instead he stood up very quickly and summoned his hammer. With one hand he throw the Fox in the air and hit it with the hammer sending it flying at the Bull. Both Zords were tangled up in each other. Barberon then turned his attention to Mark and his PantherZord. 

Mark was shaking with fear and was glad the others couldn't see him. 'He just took out all of the others. What good am I going to do against him?' the Black Ranger thought 

Barberon reached down to pick up the PantherZord. 

"Hands off Barberon." Came a familiar voice over a loudspeaker. Everyone looked up and saw a large green eagle dving towards Barberon. The Eagle changed position in midair, pointing it's wings towards the alien and fired off a volley of missiles which impacted and exploded sending Barberon flying and landing on his back. The eagle landed next to Marks Zord as if to protect him. 

"Jarrold is that you?" Leslie asked. Stunned at what he had just done to the alien. 

"That's right." 

"Where you been big brother?" Tara asked. 

"Does it really matter? As long as he's here now we can trash this big moron." Ashlyn said. 

"Okay guys lets see what these Zords can do." Jarrold said. "Form the Mega TitanZord.!" 

Each ranger reached out and activated to their Zords transformation sequence. The legs of the cheetah and panther retracted and pulled into the bodies. The bodies the folded at the neck forming what looked a pair legs. 

The legs of the fox and lynx under went a similar transformation. The bodies slimmed down slightly and a connector slid out of the rear of bodies. 

The dragon and bull were the next to transform. dragons wings and tail detached from the body and attached to each other. The hind legs folded in and the arms retracted. The body then stood up and the head folded back leaving the upper torso formed. The bull stood up straight on its hind legs and its back opened and the front legs folded into the back. The body compacted, the head folded down to rest on the chest. The dragon and bull came together and formed the body of the Mega TitanZord. 

The arms, legs and body all connected. The half formed mecha then turned around to wait for the other Zords to finish their transformations. 

The eagles wings straigthened and became rigid the head pointed up, slid back, and opened to reveal a face, The wings of the phoenix folded in and the legs retracted into the body. The tail pulled into the body. The eagle attached to the back of the MegaZord and the phoenix to the front, forming the other half of the head. The eagles wings raised slightly pointing up at a 90 degree angle. The head then lowered down to form a crown. 

The wings that had detached from the dragon flew back down and attached to the back of the eagle, pointing down at a 90 angle. The tail attached the the back with the sharp point facing straight up. A bolt of lightning struck the Zord and finished locking the pieces in place. 

"Mega TitanZord ready!" the Rangers called out as all of their seats arrived in the cockpit. The team then took seats took various positions around the control panels and each took control of their station. 

Barberon attacked the Zord, swinging his hammer at it. The Mega TitanZord grabbed the hammer with one hand and lifted Barberon to the air with the other. The Vandairre soldiers that had been until this time winning the battle stopped and looked. The battle field went quiet and Jarrold ordered the Zord to throw Barberon to the ground. The Zord then jumped and its wings closed. It came down with a kick and launched the hammer at Barberon as he stood up, causing him to lose his balance. The Zord then executed a mid-air flip and contacted with it foot. Barberon went down again. As he stood up he grabbed his hammer and charged at the Zord. 

The Rangers all looked at Jason as if giving him permission to finish the fight. Jason took them up on their offer. "Power Sword now!" he called out. Two blades appeared and dropped down. The wings detached from the Zord back and the two blades connected with it forming what looked a giant duplicate of the Green Rangers weapon. Two white lasers fired from the Zords eyes and hit the Power Sword setting it aglow with a white flame. 

Barberon swung his hammer but the Jason brought the Power Sword up and blocked the shot knocking the hammer out of his hand. The weapon went wide, heading towards Captian Sawyer and her squad. 

Tara saw the hammer flying and reacted quickly by turning the Zords head and firing a plasma stream out of the Mega TitanZords eyes. The purple blast hit the hammer and disintegrated into ash. 

Barberon turned his head to watch as the last few fragments of his destroyed weapon fell to the ground. "No!!!" the monster shouted. 

"Now you know how I felt when you destroyed my bow jerk." Tara told him. 

Jason took that as his queue and turned to swing swung the Power Sword hard across Barberons chest. The aliens eye opened wide and he clutched at the wound. "Don't worry White Ranger this may be finally settled but it's still not over for us. I may not be seeing you anymore but you will be seeing me again." Those words said, Barberon fell over. A pillar of bright light came down from the sky and washed over the fallen warrior and his body began to crackle and then exploded sending dust particulars flying everywhere. 

The Power Rangers all stood up and gave each other high fives. They had just won their first major battle and it felt good. The Mega TitanZord then turned around and waved to Captian Sawyer, who waved at the Rangers in return. It then split apart into it's separate components and the Rangers teleported out and watched as their new friends either ran off and flew away to the Zord hanger. 

Captian Sawyers squad ran over to the Rangers and surrounded them cheering. For the second time in the few weeks that she had known them the Rangers had saved her and her people. Rebecca looked over at the Rangers and walked up to them with a smile. 

"These rangers are being to annoy me!!!" Emperor Nicandros screamed as the threw his goblet across the room. "How could they have come back, much less find those Zords and then kill my mightiest warrior. They will pay for standing in my way Varrd. I will make Zordons children suffer." 

"What will you do my Emperor?" the servant asked. 

"I have many scores to settle so I might as well kill two birds with one stone." Nicandros chuckled. "I want the White Rangers. Father and son shall die together. Send out my best troops to capture them." 

"Your will is mine, my lord." Varrd shrank back. 

"Of course it is. My will is everyones." Nicandros said as he put on his cloak and walked out of the throne room. 

**Next - Destroy The White Rangers**


End file.
